Con fines educativos
by JaNy
Summary: Otra vez vuelvo a las andadas, esta vez, para cumplir una de mis obsesiones: encerrar a Ichigo y Rukia en un armario! x3 ¿Que podrían hacer esos dos en tan diminuto espacio aparte de pelear? Pues si soy yo quien lo escribe, resulta obvio… xD lemmon!
1. Chapter 1

Bien, heme aquí cumpliendo una de mis más grandes obsesiones: encerrar a Ichigo  y Rukia en un armario. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Soy una pervertida ya declarada, así que estoy dando rienda suelta a mi retorcida imaginación. Este fic sin embargo, lo escribí como regalo para mi adorada beta Kaoru240, y aunque su cumpleaños fue hace un par de semanas, aun no lo acabo U (Naty, tenme paciencia!). Se supone que seria un one shot, pero una vez más, me alargue escribiendo y ya va en 21 páginas.  Así que lo dividiré en dos o tres capítulos.

Bueno, no los canso más, y los dejó con mi nueva locura!

Dialogos: - …. –

Pensamientos: "…."

Acotaciones: '….'

Flash back:_ cursiva_

Con fines educativos

- ¡¿Se puede saber que mierda hice para que estés así de molesta?!

La chica paró abruptamente y viró sobre sus talones. La expresión de furia en su cara hizo que Ichigo retrocediera un paso y adoptara una pose de defensa, cruzando sus antebrazos al frente en forma de equis.

- ¡Nada! ¡Sólo quiero que me dejes en paz! - Los brazos de la muchacha colgaban tensos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y empuñó sus manos con fuerza mientras pronunciaba aquella declaración.

- ¡No hasta que me digas que demonios te pasa!

Rukia hizo caso omiso de su comentario y le dio nuevamente la espalda, reiniciando su presurosa marcha. Ichigo la imitó, manteniéndose a un par de metros de distancia.

- ¡Deja  de seguirme!-

- ¡No te estoy siguiendo, enana!,  ¡Voy a MI casa! - Puntualizó el chico. Se metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y continúo caminando tras la shinigami.

- ¡Pues toma otro camino!

- ¡No me da la gana!

La pequeña muchacha, haciendo gala de su agilidad, de pronto se detuvo en seco, volteó y le dio un pisotón al desprevenido pelinaranja, que sólo se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido cuando sintió el dolor en su desafortunado pie. Ichigo se agachó para atender su maltrecha extremidad

- ¡Mierda Rukia! ¡No tenías para que…!- Pero el chico no acabó su frase. Cuando levantó su rostro para recriminarle su infantil actitud a la morena, vio que ésta estaba ya a un par de cuadras lejos de él, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

- ¡¡OI!! ¡¡ENANA!! – Gritó el muchacho, sin obtener respuesta. Obviamente, la chica continuaba con su acelerada huida. Ignorando el dolor en su pie, Ichigo echó a correr para darle alcance a su veloz compañera.

oOo

El pelinaranjo entró precipitadamente a su hogar, descalzándose en el pórtico en tiempo record.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! – Anunció, mientras subía de dos en dos los peldaños de la escalera. Nadie contestó su saludo, al parecer, la residencia Kurosaki estaba vacía.

Giró el pomo de la puerta que mostraba un cartel con un "15" en la parte superior, y para su alivio, esta se abrió sin oponer resistencia.

Su vista se fijó en la morena, que en ese momento saltaba de la ventana dejando caer su bolso en la cama y avanzaba desesperadamente hacia el armario de la habitación.

Ella podría ser más ágil, pero sus piernas eran mas largas. Con dos zancadas, alcanzó su objetivo, justo antes de que Rukia cerrara el lugar donde solía dormir.

Ichigo, haciendo uso de su fuerza, inmovilizó la puerta corrediza a unos cuantos centímetros de su cierre total. La muchacha trató inútilmente de lograr que el pedazo de madera terminara de deslizarse.

- ¡Maldición Ichigo! ¡¿Podrías dejar de ser un cabezota por un momento en tu vida?! ¡Déjame cerrar! – La chica continuaba tratando de ganarle la batalla de fuerza al shinigami.

- ¡No hasta que hables conmigo! – Vociferó el muchacho irritado, su acostumbrado ceño fruncido estaba exacerbado, bien por el enfado o por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

- ¡No tengo ganas de escuchar estupideces! – Rukia empujó con todas sus fuerzas, logrando que la puerta se desplazara a su favor. La sonrisa victoriosa que esbozó duró sólo unos segundos, ya que el pelinaranja ubicado en el exterior, en un arranque de rabia al verse vencido por una 'enana', abrió completamente el armario. La menuda shinigami intentó volver a bloquear su refugio, pero Ichigo, adivinando sus acciones, apoyó su espalda en el marco, y usó brazos y piernas para evitar cualquier movimiento de la bisagra.

La pelinegra lo observó irritada y retrocedió a una de las esquinas del closet, tomando un libro de cubierta roja que yacía ahí abandonado.

- Sal de ahí, necesitamos hablar –

Rukia lo había ignorado durante toda la tarde, estaba claro para Ichigo que algo le sucedía a la muchacha, y sospechaba (podía incluso asegurarlo, ya que era el único al cual la chica no le dirigía la palabra), que él tenía algo que ver con su extraño comportamiento. No es que pensará disculparse, ni nada por el estilo. Y tampoco estaba preocupado. Que él supiera, no había hecho nada grave. ¿O si? Dudo por un momento y su rostro mostró aflicción. Luego, su expresión se volvió a endurecer.

La verdad, le daba igual que ella estuviera enfadada con él. Sólo quería la información para… para… ¡Para volver a fastidiarla de la misma manera alguna otra vez!

Ni el mismo muchacho creía en la insulsa excusa que había inventado para enmascarar la angustia que le provocaba el ser rechazado por la shinigami.

- ¿Desde cuando hablar es una necesidad para ti? – Le contestó Rukia con ironía, aun escondida en su rincón. Abrió el libro en la primera hoja y empezó a pasar páginas, mirándolas con sumo interés. – Tu capacidad de oratoria es… - puso un dedo en su barbilla –… bastante básica y limitada. Para ser sincera,  sólo abres la boca para decir idioteces.

Un vaso sanguíneo en la sien de Ichigo comenzó a palpitar, denotando que el muchacho estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¡SAL!

- ¡NO!

- ¡Como quieras!

Si ella no iba a salir, entonces el entraría.

Con un rápido movimiento, el pelinaranja se metió en el armario y cerró la puerta con brusquedad, quedando con su dorso descansando en la pared contraria a la que estaba la chica. A pesar de la posición de loto que habían adoptado ambos, el espacio era muy reducido para que lo ocuparan dos personas.

- ¡¿Qué piensas que haces?! ¡¡Imbécil!!

- ¡Vamos a hablar te guste o no, enana!

Rukia soltó un bufido y lo miró desafiante. Por ningún motivo iba a confesarle al bastardo la razón de su disgusto. ¡Jamás!

oOo

_Rukia__ vagaba sin rumbo fijo por el patio de la escuela. Una vez más, el idiota cabeza de naranja y sus estúpidos comentarios le habían arruinado el día. Pateó una piedra con desgano. Llevaba una hora alejada de su compañero shinigami, y ya comenzaba a aburrirle la soledad. De pronto, una voz conocida la saco de sus cavilaciones. Apresuró el paso para llegar hasta el emisor de las palabras, pero paró antes de doblar la esquina. Su nombre resonó fuerte y claro en sus oídos, al parecer, estaban hablando de ella. _

_- ¿Rukia? – cuestionó el delgado y alto muchacho de rostro ceñudo. Ichigo, Keigo y Mizuiro estaban sentados en uno de los tantos bancos de las áreas verdes del colegio. _

_- ¡Si! ¿¿No te parece que Kuchiki-san es adorable?? – Declaró un emocionado Keigo. Sus chispeantes ojos y sus sonrojadas mejillas indicaban el estado de éxtasis del muchacho. _

_Un constante bip bip bip resonaba en el ambiente. _

_- ¿Podrías silenciar esa maldita cosa Mizuiro?- Reclamó Ichigo ofuscado. El sonido de las teclas del celular ya lo estaban sacando de quicio. _

_- Si sigues así de amargado jamás conseguirás la aceptación de Kuchiki-san – observó el más bajo de los amigos con tranquilidad, sin dejar de escribir en su móvil. _

_Ichigo__ se puso de pie y les enfrentó sulfurado. _

_- ¡¿Que les hace pensar que quiero el interés de esa enana?! – _

_- ¿Cómo explicarlo en simples palabras para que entiendas y no armes un escándalo? – Mizuiro dejó momentáneamente su celular abandonado en el asiento. _

_- ¡Hey! – Replicó el pelinaranja. _

_- Si prometes escuchar mi teoría bloqueo el sonido – Dijo el moreno indicando el aparato que, cada ciertos segundos, emitía un chirrido advirtiendo la llegada de un mensaje. _

_- Maldito chantajista – Murmuró el shinigami, cruzándose de brazos.  _

_El muchacho de cabello negro sonrió inocentemente y comenzó con su discurso. Keigo lo observaba atento. _

_ - Bien, Inoue-chan es hermosa, ¿no?_

_Keigo__ asintió vigorosamente. Ichigo sólo se limitó a juntar más sus cejas._

_- Bonita figura, grandes atributos, dulce personalidad. _

_Asano__ asentía con fervor.  El pelinaranja continuaba impasible. _

_- Trae a sus pies a la mitad de la población masculina del colegio. Y me atrevería a decir que a un cuarto de la femenina - Agregó el muchacho, usando los dedos de sus manos para ilustrar mejor su teoría._

_- ¿No se supone que hablábamos de Rukia? – Consultó Ichigo. No entendía a donde pretendía llegar su amigo. _

_El histriónico del grupo,  apoyó a Ichigo, moviendo afirmativamente su rostro, otra vez. _

_- Ya casi toco el punto, déjame continuar – _

_Ichigo__ refunfuño, pero permitió que Mizuiro prosiguiera con su exposición. _

_- Bueno, el caso es, que con todas aquellas cualidades, Inoue-chan nunca ha logrado tener tu atención. _

_El muchacho tubo que darle la razón, hasta ahí, su compañero no se equivocaba. _

_- En cambio Kuchiki-san… - El chico hizo una pausa. – Basta que llegue al lugar en el que estas para que tu atención se centre en ella, es como si el resto del mundo desapareciera… - _

_El castaño del trío, volvía a mover su cabeza en forma afirmativa. _

_- ¡Eso no es verdad! – Rebatió Ichigo, interrumpiendo al inquisitivo muchacho, el que, ante este acto, enseñó su celular al pelinaranja como signo de amenaza, ante lo cual, el chico volvió a guardar silencio. _

_- Y  para que hablar de las miradas – Prosiguió -  si Kuchiki-san fuese un helado, hace mucho que se habría derretido – Dijo para luego agregar – Keigo es definitivamente una mala influencia para ti – _

_Asano__, una vez más, meneó su cabeza. - ¡Oye! – protestó anseguida, luego de percatarse de lo dicho por el moreno.  Pero no pudo seguir objetando. Un aura negativa envolvió el lugar completamente, y ambos muchachos, observaron temerosos la oscura y espeluznante expresión de Ichigo. _

_- I.. Ichigo… no tienes que tomártelo tan a pecho – Trató de defenderse el anterior locutor. _

_ Pero para el joven Kurosaki, aquello se trataba de algo demasiado serio. Si aquellos rumores llegaban a expandirse por la preparatoria, su reputación quedaría destrozada. _

_- ¡¿MIRAR YO A ESA ENANA FEA, PLANA Y SIN GRACIA?! ¡¡ESTAN LO – COS!! _

_Si alguien en la escuela no sabía de los rumores que rondaban en torno al muchacho y a la pequeña morena, gracias a ese grito de Ichigo, no solamente el colegio, si no Karakura entera ya estaba informada de la novedad. Precisamente, la muchacha involucrada, estaba a unos cuantos pasos y había oído la conversación completa. _

_ - Si alguno de ustedes vuelve a repetir algo así, ¡les juro que les sacaré la vesícula a patadas! – Los amenazó el muchacho. _

_Eso fue lo último que escuchó Rukia, luego de aquello, echó a correr hacia los baños de la escuela. Necesitaba un lugar en el que estar a solas, los ojos comenzaban a picarle, y unas lágrimas rebeldes amenazaban con deslizarse fuera de ellos. No iba a llorar, una Kuchiki no podía dejarse afectar por semejante estupidez. En su vida de Shinigami, luego de su adopción,  siempre se vio enfrentada a palabras despectivas e hirientes; pero nunca le había importado lo que los demás dijeran de ella, jamás le interesó la aprobación de nadie. Sólo de su Onii-sama. _

_Entonces ¿Por qué le dolían tanto las palabras que había escuchado? No comprendía del todo el porque le afectaba tanto lo que Ichigo pensara de ella. _

_Después de mojar su rostro y eliminar toda señal de su anterior muestra de debilidad, logró analizar algo más fríamente la situación. Y llegó a la conclusión, de que la razón de su irritación era sin duda, algo que no había experimentado con anterioridad. El maldito bastardo había herido su orgullo de mujer. _

oOo

 - ¿Y bien? – Ichigo insistió.

"Maldición", pensó Rukia.

Si no le decía nada, ese idiota la seguiría acosando el resto de su vida. Tendría que inventar algo bueno si pretendía librarse de él.

Rememoró los incidentes de ese día. ¡Lo tenía! Era la excusa perfecta.

Levantó su vista y enfrentó la mirada de Ichigo. - ¡¿Tienes que meterte todo el tiempo con mis dibujos?! – Soltó Rukia, fingiendo perfectamente gran indignación. No le era para nada difícil, en realidad, ese fue el motivo por el que se había distanciado ese día del muchacho en primera instancia.

El pelinaranja puso cara de incredulidad. ¿Esa era la razón de su irracional cólera?

- ¿Tanto lío por esa estupidez? – Ichigo consultó estupefacto. - ¿Hablas en serio?

Rukia cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo, tratando de mantenerse calmada. Pero la fuerza con que agarraba el libro entre sus manos delataba su enfurecimiento. Si bien ese no era el verdadero motivo, que el chico no tomara en serio un asunto, que para ella era también importante, le había puesto de peor humor.

 - Además, tienes que reconocer que tu talento es nulo, esos bichos son horrendos – Ichigo, como siempre, se arrepintió de sus palabras luego de que las dijo.

Rukia le lanzó una linterna, que le dio de lleno en la frente.

- ¡¡Maldición enana!! ¡¡Tienes que ser tan violenta?! – El muchacho tocaba con una palma el lugar afectado.

- ¡¿Y tu?! ¡¿Tienes que ser tan imbécil?! – Dijo Rukia mientras levantaba amenazadoramente el libro. - ¡Vete de aquí si no tienes nada más inteligente que decir!

Ichigo iba a replicar, pero prefirió no correr el riesgo. El volumen en manos de Rukia parecía demasiado pesado.

Gruñó audiblemente y empujó la puerta. Pero esta no se abrió. Volvió a insistir, con más vigor.

- ¿Qué diablos?

- ¿Qué esperas? -  Interrogó Rukia agriamente. Si las miradas matarán, Ichigo hubiese estado ya diez metros bajo tierra.

- ¡No se abre! – Informó el chico, mientras examinaba el borde en busca del desperfecto. - ¡¿Pero qué…?! – Dijo sorprendido, cuando descubrió el origen del atasco.  - ¡¿Qué demonios hace una cerradura aquí?!

- Uhm… 

La expresión de 'yo soy culpable' de Rukia, la delató al instante.

- ¡¿Cuando pusiste esa cosa ahí?! ¡¿Y porque?! ¡Te he dicho millones de veces que esta es MI habitación y no puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana!

- Cuando tu… tu… ¡Me espiaste! – Tartamudeó acusadoramente la pelinegra, ruborizándose visiblemente.

El rostro de Ichigo también se tiñó de rosa. Se esforzó por poner la mente en blanco. En ese momento, encerrado junto a la morena en tan pequeño espacio, la imagen de ella en ropa interior no era muy conveniente.

- ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no lo hice a propósito?! Además,  ¡Fue hace más de un año! ¡Tú ya no usas el armario de dormitorio! ¡¿Por qué no la quitaste de ahí?!

- ¡Uno nunca sabe cuando necesitará privacidad!...

Ahora comprendía porque la shinigami prefería encerrarse en su armario, y no en la habitación que compartía con sus hermanas, cada vez que se molestaba o que estaba realizando alguna de sus 'investigaciones'. Siempre creyó que era obra de su Kido que él no lograra abrir el dichoso closet cada vez que ella se recluía en él. Y ahora se enteraba que se trataba simplemente de una puta cerradura.

- … ¡Con tanto maldito pervertido rondando por ahí!- Argumentó la morena, mirándolo acusadoramente.

- ¡Que fue un accidente!- Se defendió el muchacho aun con las mejillas escarlatas.

- ¡¿Quién me lo asegura?!

- ¡YO! ¡¿A quien le interesaría ver a una horrenda enana, molesta y sin atributos?!

La muchacha le dedicó una dolida mirada, pero no pronuncio frase alguna.

Ichigo, al ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos de la chica, quiso retractarse de las palabras que había articulado. Debía reconocer que esta vez, se había extralimitado.

- Rukia… yo… no… -

Rukia sintió que algo hizo 'crack' dentro de ella. Si haber escuchado el comentario indirectamente le había perturbado, oírlo echárselo en cara a ella misma era demasiado. Pero no le iba a dar en el gusto al desgraciado, no le daría el placer de verla afectada por su culpa.

Haciendo gala de su apellido (y de lo aprendido de su Onii-sama), ocultó lo mejor que pudo su presente estado de ánimo, cambiando su actual sombría expresión, por su habitual seria faceta. Por el momento, actuar como si nada, era su mejor opción, o acabaría llorando frente al maldito idiota que tenía delante. El temple Kuchiki ante todo.

Byakuya habría estado orgulloso si hubiese contemplado la escena.

La chica buscó entre sus argumentos algo para contestar las hirientes palabras del pelinaranja.

- Me causaría más asombro que alguien se fijara en un espécimen raro como tú – Habló con sorna Rukia.

Ichigo fue sorprendido ante el rápido cambio de actitud de la pelinegra y perdió el hilo de su presunta apología. En cambio, otra pregunta rondo su mente. ¿Acaso era tan feo? Aparte de su color de cabello, se consideraba una persona de lo más 'normal'.

Si. Aunque fuera difícil de creer, hasta Kurosaki Ichigo tenía cierto grado de vanidad.

- ¡¿Que hay de malo conmigo?! – Interrogó molestó.

- No creo que con esa cara de perro consigas una novia muy fácilmente – Expuso Rukia calmamente, con tanta propiedad y convicción, que cualquiera que la hubiese escuchado y no conociera al chico, se lo habría imaginado con cara de buldog.

La venganza era dulce.

La actual expresión de Ichigo era digna de una película de terror.

 - Maldita… - El shinigami sustituto prefirió no continuar con su oración. En ese caso, 'perra', tenía implicancias comprometedoras luego de la última declaración de Rukia. Sería como admitir, que en una parte de su subconsciente (una muy oculta), la enana era la única exponente del sexo femenino con la que se había imaginado en una relación de pareja.

Decidió ignorar la insoportable mirada de superioridad que la morena le estaba dando y se concentró nuevamente en tratar de abrir la puerta. Pero era imposible. De pronto, como iluminado por la linterna que Rukia había encendido para leer su libro, se percató del obvio hecho de que, si existía una cerradura, también debía existir una llave.

- ¿Y la llave? – Preguntó emocionado. Quería a toda costa salir de ahí.

Rukia lo miró con el rabillo del ojo, sin alzar la vista de su texto. El muchacho definitivamente tampoco era un genio. Si hubiese tenido la llave, hace rato que se la habría dado para que dejara de fastidiarla. Prefirió no comunicarle este hecho, ya había saciado su sed de venganza bajándole la moral al muchacho a límites inimaginables.

- En el bolso – Respondió la muchacha como si nada.

Genial. Tenían que esperar que Kon o alguien de su  familia llegaran. Personalmente, rogaba que fuera el primero. Prefería ser insultado y golpeado por el inofensivo peluche, a la vergonzosa situación de ser sacado de su reclusión por su padre o sus hermanas. Tan solo imaginarse a su progenitor, conjeturando en su perversa cabeza la historia completa de su perdida de virginidad junto a 'su tercera hija' en el armario, provocaba que el muchacho temblara espantado. ¿Podría ser algo peor que eso?  Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Definitivamente, entre los pétalos de cerezo del póster de su madre, y los de la Zampakutou de Byakuya, se inclinaba sin lugar a dudas, por los primeros.

oOo

"… Las manos del chico recorrían sutilmente el cuerpo de la morena muchacha. Una de ellas, rozaba con delicadeza la zona justo bajo el seno derecho. Con parsimonia, siguió subiendo hasta cubrir completamente el pequeño bulto con su palma.  La chica suspiró entrecortadamente, al tiempo que, con sus delicados dedos, vagaba por la espalda del delgado joven. 

La muchacha de blanquecina piel, se encontraba completamente desnuda bajo el cuerpo del chico, que por su juvenil apariencia, debía tener menos de veinte años de edad. Ella, parecía aun menor que él.

Sus labios unidos en un dulce, pero apasionado beso, se separaron un instante, para volver a unirse cuando ambos recuperaron el aliento. El chico continuaba su suave caricia en el montículo de la muchacha, exprimiendo dócilmente cada cierto tiempo, ocasionando que leves gemidos fueran emitidos por ella.

El joven abandonó momentáneamente sus labios, para besar con dulzura el grácil cuello de su amante, mientras que ella, rendida ante sus caricias, solo se limitaba a animarlo, acariciándolo cada vez mas cerca de la línea de su pantalón.

Su boca continuó el descenso, teniendo como destino, la otra pequeña, pero atractiva colina de la morena. Lamió despacio y con lentitud, el botón que adornaba el centro de su seno. La muchacha curvó la espalda extasiada, indicándole al chico, que lo que hacía le agradaba.

La otra mano del muchacho, siguió un rumbo hacia el sur del cuerpo de la chica, y cuando llegó a su destino, la pelinegra emitió un sonoro lamento, que para nada denotaba dolor. Ahí, en su intimidad, los dedos del muchacho se dedicaron a explorar los suaves pliegues, memorizando, para volver a mimarlas, aquellas zonas que más hacían gemir a la chica…"

oOo

Comentarios, críticas constructivas y chocolates dietéticos serán bien recibidos! Amenazas… no porfa!  Basta con las de mi jefa! x3


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, acá les dejo la continuación de esta historia, que fue escrita de regalo para Kaoru! denle gracias a ella por dejar que la subiera x3

Ah! se me había olvidado mencionarles que ocupare la Rukia del manga, aquella chica inocente (pero no tonta como Inoue) y que 'ignora' muchos aspectos de las relaciones 'humanas' (Pierrot la pone un poco mas 'enterada' x3).

Gracias a todas las que dejaron review en el anterior capitulo: Kaoru240, Mandysky, Leukar, Caroone,  MaryJuchan, Yanire, SSofiXX, Eva Vidal, Malkavian, Kirara, MargoChanning, Mirleys, Emi.Green y Ossalia. Sus comentarios son para mi, mejor que el chocolate dietético!!  x3 

Bueno, no las aburro más, a leer!  (aunque les recomiendo ir al baño antes, son 18 paginas  xD)

oOo

Rukia estaba impactada. Innegablemente las costumbres de este mundo no dejaban de asombrarle.

Cambió su postura, pues sus extremidades ya comenzaban a dolerle. Flectó un poco sus piernas, abrazando sus rodillas y apoyó el libro en sus muslos.

Observó detalladamente la ilustración de aquella página y sintió que la sangre fluía de golpe a su rostro, y que la extraña sensación que desde hace un rato experimentaba en su vientre, se incrementaba. El boceto mostraba claramente la posición de las manos del muchacho y el artista, había logrado perfectamente plasmar una expresión de goce en el rostro de la chica.

¿A quien le podría agradar que la acariciaran de semejante manera? Se preguntó la inocente alma. El que tratará de tocarla a ella en aquellos lugares, podía considerarse hombre muerto. Presto atención al torso de la chica. El tamaño de sus senos era parecido a los ella, y al muchacho, parecían gustarle. Entonces, ¿por qué Ichigo siempre criticaba su talla? Ahora que lo pensaba, en la sociedad de las almas, los varones también observaban con mayor interés, a aquellas mujeres con mayores atributos.

Indiscutiblemente, los hombres, vivos y muertos, eran muy extraños.

Hubiese deseado, aprender un poco más acerca de las relaciones de pareja en la academia shinigami, así tendría información para comparar las diferencias entre ambos mundos, pero lamentablemente, no había ningún curso en el que enseñaran aquellas cosas. Y ella, se declaraba completamente incompetente en ese tema.

Se dispuso a seguir leyendo, no podía imaginar que otras cosas podría hacerle ese chico a la indefensa muchacha, que seguramente, ni idea tenía de lo que estaba pasando.

Pero el pelinaranja frente a ella, le habló en ese momento.

Ichigo miraba a Rukia con detenimiento. La chica estaba tan concentrada en su lectura, que no se había percatado del detallado escrutinio del que estaba siendo objeto. El muchacho, estudiaba absorto, las características anatómicas de la pequeña shinigami.

Debía reconocer que, la terca enana, no era para nada un esperpento. Observó su rostro, y no pudo encontrar ninguna imperfección en él. Sus finas facciones, contrastaban de forma impactante con aquellos grandes ojos azules. ¿O eran violetas? Conformando el conjunto, una exótica faz. Sus piernas, que estaban totalmente expuestas al muchacho, gracias a la falda de colegio y a la nueva posición adoptada por Rukia, eran increíblemente largas a pesar de su pequeña estatura, y la palidez de su piel era algo que siempre había despertado su curiosidad. ¿Sería tan suave como parecía?  Continúo su indagación, deteniéndose en el torso de la muchacha. Su cintura era estrecha, tanto, que estaba seguro que podría rodearla por completo con sus manos. Siguió su incursión visual. Ahí estaba, aquello que había usado hace un momento, para insultar a la muchacha. Rukia no era una mujer de grandes dimensiones, así que lo que poseía, era perfecto para ella. Y tenía que reconocer, que el prefería aquel tamaño, algo más grande, seguro costaría controlarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar los malos pensamientos, su mente estaba divagando de una manera de la que estaría orgulloso su padre. Y eso, no era algo de lo que a él le gustaría presumir. El encierro seguro le estaba afectando, se encontraba tan hastiado, que incluso había dedicado varios minutos de su valioso tiempo, en observar a la  molesta enana. Y si no buscaba algo que hacer en ese mismo momento, estaba seguro que seguiría en las mismas reflexiones. No había nada más interesante que ver en aquel metro cuadrado.

Dispuesto a terminar con el asunto, interrumpió la afanosa lectura de la morena, mientras él también estiraba un poco las piernas.

- Oi, enana ¿Qué lees con tanto interés?

Rukia lo miró con sorpresa. Siendo sincera, se había olvidado por completo de su presencia en el armario.

- Algo que no es de tu incumbencia – Le respondió, bajando su rostro para proseguir con su 'investigación'.

Ichigo, en un arranque de curiosidad, se inclinó un poco y le arrebató el libro de su falda. Lo que vio, hizo que su quijada descendiera casi involuntariamente.

La gráfica imagen de la página, declaraba con obviedad, el tema del texto.

- ¡Dámelo Ichigo! – La muchacha se echó hacía adelante, para arrebatarle la novela de las manos, pero el chico, elevó su brazo alejándola de su alcance.

- ¡¿De donde mierda sacaste esto enana?!

- ¡Me la prestó Asano-san!

- Ese maldito pervertido – masculló el pelinaranja. Ya arreglaría cuentas con su 'amigo' cuando lo viera.

Lo que no sabía el chico, es que el 'préstamo' había sido involuntario. Rukia simplemente, atraída por el empastado rojo y las letras doradas, lo tomó de sobre el banco de la escuela del muchacho.

- ¡Devuélvemelo! – Insistió la pelinegra. Esta vez, avanzó decidida y se sentó en el regazo del muchacho, intentando de esa manera, recuperar su interesante ejemplar. El inocente meneo de la muchacha sobre Ichigo, provocó que cierta parte de su anatomía comenzara a reaccionar en contra de su voluntad.

- ¡Q… quítate enana! – Le ordenó. Su horrorizado rostro teñido de rojo era todo un poema.

Con la distracción momentánea que el incidente le había ocasionado, dejó el volumen al alcance de Rukia, que no desaprovechó la oportunidad para arrebatarle su preciado libro.  La muchacha estaba tan feliz por tenerlo nuevamente en sus manos, que no se enteró en absoluto de las bochornosas condiciones del shinigami sustituto y siguió sentada en su vientre como si nada.

- ¡¡QUE TE QUITES!! – Gritó el avergonzado chico, empujándola bruscamente. La chica cayó aparatosamente sobre la superficie del armario. Si no fuera por futón que lo cubría, el golpe en su trasero le hubiese dolido por días.

- ¡¡Maldición idiota!! ¡¡Que bicho te picó?! – Reclamó acaloradamente la muchacha, sobando su codo que no corrió la misma suerte que sus nalgas, y chocó estrepitosamente contra el fondo.

Pero al advertir que el chico, con el rostro completamente escarlata y una expresión desesperada, empujaba con todas sus energías la puerta del closet con el objeto de abrirla, solamente se limitó a suspirar.

Definitivamente, los humanos estaban locos.

oOo

Luego de un rato, en que el muchacho logró recuperar la compostura (se auto convenció de que era completamente inocente de lo acaecido, pues su cuerpo había reaccionado de forma natural, y que la gran culpable de todo era la enana, por andar restregándose donde no debía), Ichigo reanudó su estudio de las particularidades físicas de la morena.

"De todos modos, no tengo nada mejor que hacer". Intento auto excusarse el muchacho. La realidad era, que había adquirido un nuevo pasatiempo, del que le sería imposible deshacerse. 

Volvió a  repasar el rostro de la muchacha, tratando, en forma inconciente, de memorizar cada detalle de su fisonomía. Estando así de serena, costaba creer que aquella enana fuera capaz de matar grandes monstruos. Y que incluso, lograra sólo con una mala cara, hacer que unos cuantos exponentes del sexo masculino huyeran aterrorizados.

Rukia trataba de concentrarse nuevamente en su novela, pero con la sensación de estar siendo observada todo el tiempo, le era imposible. Percibía que Ichigo la estaba mirando, pero cada vez le echaba una ojeada al muchacho, este tenía clavada su vista en  la puerta, o en la cubierta superior del armario, o en la cerradura, o… en cualquier lugar, menos en ella.  

Cansada ya de la extraña sensación, se aventuró a recriminarle al muchacho.

- ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme?- Soltó malhumorada. En esa ocasión, el chico estudiaba sus uñas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

- ¿Mmh? – Emitió el muchacho haciéndose el desentendido. – Estas alucinando enana – Aseguró Ichigo. Cruzó sus brazos y volteó la cabeza hacia la puerta, una vez más.

Rukia sospechaba que no lo admitiría, así que no le quedaba más que descubrirlo infragante. Fingió abstraerse nuevamente en el libro, pero esta vez, levantó su vista casi al instante.

¡Y ahí estaba! La intensa mirada que estaba advirtiendo desde hace rato. 

- ¿Qué tanto miras? – Volvió a interrogar, como si fuera ésta la primera vez que le realizaba aquella pregunta.

- N... nada – Murmuró Ichigo, que al verse descubierto, no pudo negar el hecho.

- Deja de hacerlo – Articuló la pelinegra, manteniéndole la mirada al pelinaranja. Más que una sugerencia, la frase había sonado como una orden.

- Va… - Dijo el muchacho con simpleza – Como si  mirar a una… -

Rukia abrió sus ojos con pasmo. ¿Acaso él se atrevería?

Pero ésta vez, el gran autodominio que poseía la muchacha, se vio sobrepasado por la frustración que le ocasionaba el tener que oír por tercera vez en ese día, lo desagradable que era su aspecto para el chico.

- ¡¡Enana fea, plana y sin gracia?! – Enunció la morena, completando la frase del muchacho.

Ichigo quedó petrificado. Esas, eran las exactas palabras que había usado para referirse a la chica cuando hablaba con Keigo y Mizuiro. Ella, ¿Los había escuchado? Si era así, entonces ahora comprendía a la perfección la furia desmedida hacia su persona por parte de la pequeña.

- ¡Se lo que opinas de mi! ¡No tienes que echármelo en cara cada cinco minutos! – Le reprochó la iracunda pelinegra. Sus acuosos ojos mostraban todo el agobio y amargura que sentía en ese momento. Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

El pelinaranja, al ver a Rukia en semejante estado, y por su culpa, no pudo más que sentirse abatido.

"Mierda…"  Ahora si que la había jodido.  - Yo… - Intentó comenzar a hablar.

- Mantén tu boca cerrada Kurosaki – Le exigió la chica, en un tono tan autoritario, que Ichigo creyó estar por un momento en presencia del capitán del sexto escuadrón. – Si te soy tan desagradable, no deberías siquiera dirigirme la palabra – Terminó tajantemente la muchacha.

- N… no…

- ¡¡Mierda Ichigo!! ¡¡QUE TE CALLES!! ¡No me da la gana escuchar tus niñerías!

Ichigo, sin poner otra objeción, agachó la cabeza y guardó silencio. Rukia no lo escucharía.

Estaba demás decir, que su opinión acerca de la chica no era la que exteriorizaba ante ella y el resto del mundo. Ese sólo era su modo de defensa, ante las insólitas teorías que los vinculaban a ambos en una relación. La pequeña Shinigami era, tal como había dicho Keigo, encantadora. Y hermosa también. Aunque lo de 'molesta', lo seguía manteniendo.

Pero ese concepto acerca de ella, no era algo fácil de admitir con palabras. El muchacho, a la hora de hablar, tal como había aseverado hace un rato la morena, era bastante simplón; y tenía que reconocer, que la mayoría de las veces acababa diciendo burradas.

Él era más de acciones y hechos, que de vocablos. El actual escenario daba cuenta de ello.

Además, ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?, si ella no le dejaba pronunciar frase alguna. Y estaba seguro, que en esta ocasión, una simple disculpa no bastaría.

En su desesperación, algo totalmente irracional pasó por su cabeza. Algo que, Kurosaki Ichigo de ningún modo realizaría en su sano juicio.

Definitivamente, el encierro le había afectado.

Y haciendo gala de las características antes mencionadas, y de su falta de raciocinio a la hora de emprender alguna 'misión', se lanzó sobre la morena. 

La chica fue tomada por sorpresa, el imbécil, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo, reteniéndola bajo su peso.

Lo que hizo luego, dejó a la pelinegra sin aliento.

Impulsado por su loca idea de demostrarle a Rukia que su imagen para él, estaba lejos de ser repulsiva, se las arregló para meter su mano por debajo de la blusa y también, bajo su brasier, tomando posesión de uno de los criticados atributos de la chica.

- ¿Q… que…? – Logró musitar ella, aún aturdida por la extraña situación. Pero bastó con mirar al chico, y que sus orbes azules se encontraran con las marrones, para que desistiera de preguntar. Aquellos ojos, como siempre, le estaban transmitiendo el mensaje completo.

Aquello, se trataba de una disculpa muy al modo de Kurosaki Ichigo. Entendió que el muchacho, en un lenguaje físico, trataba de decirle que en realidad, sus modestos pechos le agradaban.

¿Tenía que ser tan explícito siempre?

Al sentir que su seno era oprimido con bastante poca delicadeza, se convenció de que sí; Ichigo sería eternamente un tanto rudimentario para expresar sus sensaciones. Sin poder contenerse, un ahogado gemido se escapó de su boca, cuando el muchacho, utilizando su pulgar, circundó insistentemente su pezón.

Toda intención de asesinato por el atrevimiento del pelinaranja, se esfumó por completo de su cabeza. El masaje que le estaba prodigando el chico, se sentía demasiado bien.

Sin comprender bien aun lo que hacía, ni porque lo hacía, Ichigo masajeó el menudo seno, sorprendiéndole el como cabía perfectamente en su mano.  Se dedicó a contemplar nuevamente el rostro de Rukia, y notó los cambios de emociones que se estaban produciendo en la muchacha con sólo mirarla a los ojos. Pero cuando el primer quejido llegó a sus oídos, su mirada se desvió a sus labios, que ahora, levemente entreabiertos, dejaban salir leves lloriqueos cada vez que él frotaba la rosada piel de su busto.

No supo bien cuanto tiempo estuvo así, prendado de su boca, que si antes la consideraba llamativa, ahora, con aquellos sugerentes sonidos saliendo de ella, le parecía atrayente.

¿Besar él a la enana? ¿Acaso estaba loco? Tragó saliva provocando que su manzana de adán subiera y bajara.

Tal parecía que sí, que entre esas cuatro paredes su cordura se había esfumado, porque de otro modo, no lograba explicar su actual conducta. Y tampoco, que muriera de ganas por besar a la shinigami.

Acercó sus labios, dubitativo, y rozó levemente los de la chica, para luego, separarse un par de milímetros. Con un mínimo movimiento, sus bocas estarían unidas nuevamente.

Escrutó las orbes de la pelinegra, y ahí encontró sorpresa, pero ningún atisbo de desagrado, por lo que decidido, volvió a unir, ahora completamente, sus labios a los de la chica.

De ahí en adelante, la eterna batalla por el control de sus hormonas, que el pelinaranja había sostenido durante toda su pubertad, concluyó. Estas, al verse libres de la anterior dictadura, hicieron estragos en el sistema del muchacho.

El desconcierto de Rukia, se debió más que nada, a que había sido el chico quien había iniciado el beso. ¿Era en verdad el mismo Ichigo que pretendía defender su reputación bajo cualquier precio?

Había presenciado en innumerables veces parejas humanas realizando este acto (la costumbre de hacerlo en público y como algo de lo mas normal aún le asombraba), y sentía curiosidad por saber que se sentía. Y ahora, con conocimiento de causa, podía comprender el porque unían sus bocas con tanta anhelo. El agradable cosquilleo que experimentaban sus labios con el impetuoso mimo de los de Ichigo, le hizo imitar aquellos movimientos, comprobando que de esa manera, la sensación se incrementaba.

Pero, ¿Acaso no era un beso de ese tipo, según las tradiciones de la tierra, una muestra de afecto?  ¿Ichigo la quería? ¿Ella quería a Ichigo? ¿Sería esa la razón por la cual le habían dolido en demasía las palabras de desprecio del chico?

La repentina ausencia de la mano de pelinaranja en su pecho, la alejó de sus reflexiones. El muchacho había abandonado su anterior ocupación para comenzar a desabrochar de manera insegura, pero impaciente, la blusa de la chica, sin abandonar su entusiasmado beso. Pero el atavío de la muchacha se negaba a cooperar.

"¡Malditos putos botones!"

Ichigo, ante la dificultad que estaba teniendo para lograr su objetivo, tiró de la prenda con brusquedad, arrancando varios botones en el proceso. Durante la impetuosa maniobra, el sostén con broche delantero, sin tenerlo planeado, corrió la misma suerte.

Por lo menos esa vez, dios se había puesto de su parte.

Separó sus labios de los de Rukia para admirar su el resultado de sus acciones.

La irritación de la pelinegra por el anterior acto del chico, se vio opacada por el pudor de saberse desnuda ante él. Cruzó sus brazos tratando de ocultar aquella parte de su cuerpo. Sus enrojecidas mejillas evidenciaban su vergüenza.

Ichigo tomó sus manos para tratar de separarlas, pero años de entrenamientos y de luchas con zampakuto se manifestaban en la fuerza de las extremidades de la muchacha. El chico volvió a forcejear para conseguir su cometido, pero la morena tampoco se rendía. ¿Tenía que ser siempre tan testaruda?

Pero como casi toda empresa en la vida, que no funciona en las dos primeras veces, la tercera fue la vencida.

Los brazos de Rukia cedieron ante la fuerza de Ichigo.

El pelinaranja quedó embelesado ante la visión. Los dotes de la enana no eran tan pequeños como parecían ocultos bajo la ropa, y eran tan perfectos y torneados, que parecían tallados por un escultor. El albor de la piel, coronado por el botón rosa, completaba aquel cuadro que el muchacho juzgó como sublime. 

- Hermosa… - Susurró, más para si mismo, que para la muchacha que lo observaba atenta.

La shinigami ya estaba preparando un insulto para el 'bestia', mas la admiración que se  expresaba en los ojos de Ichigo, alejó de su boca toda frase ofensiva. Y lo que el muchacho balbuceó luego, hizo que incluso dejara de lado la idea de cubrirse. Era la primera vez, en todo el tiempo en que se conocían, que el chico pronunciaba una palabra de elogio hacia ella.

El muchacho siguió hipnotizado por la imagen y aunque no notó que Rukia había relajado sus brazos, soltó su agarre, para acariciar sutilmente uno de los montículos de la muchacha.

Su piel era tan blanca y aterciopelada, que le pareció esta vez, que si palpaba con más fuerza podría romperse.

La muchacha suspiró complacida ante el tenue tacto y cerró los ojos, no solamente para disfrutar más el contacto, si no también para olvidar la vergüenza que volvía a sentir al estar expuesta de ese modo. La sensación de algo húmedo recorriendo la base de su otro seno, le obligó a abrirlos nuevamente, para averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

La sola imagen de Ichigo lamiendo lentamente su piel, hizo que cada vello de su cuerpo se erizara al instante, mientras que la sensación que le provocó aquella fresca caricia, le forzó a exhalar un nuevo gemido.

El muchacho no sabía porque se sentía hechizado por aquella parte de la anatomía de Rukia, de lo que estaba seguro, era que por el momento le era imposible quitar sus ojos y sus manos de ella. Había visto en numerosas ocasiones mujeres desnudas (cortesía de Keigo y de su padre), pero jamás había experimentado esa fervorosa necesidad de mirar y 'sentir'.

Continuó acariciando la suave piel e instintivamente acercó su rostro y lamió pausadamente el seno desatendido, intentando comprobar, si sabía tan bien como se sentía. Cuando llegó a su rosado centro y succionó, Rukia arqueó la espalda y pronunció su nombre de una manera tan erótica, que el muchacho olvidó por completo la supuesta fragilidad que le había atribuido al cutis de la muchacha.

La shinigami notó como las caricias y las atenciones de la boca de Ichigo se volvían más agresivas, provocándole tan intensas sensaciones que creyó que desfallecería. Su corazón palpitaba desbocado, su pulso estaba acelerado y el hormigueo en su vientre se incrementaba. Aquello que había leído en la novela, ahora lo estaba experimentando en carne propia, y debía admitir, que el escritor no había exagerado.

Los labios de Ichigo continuaron recorriendo la pálida piel, deteniéndose momentáneamente en el cuello de la muchacha, donde besó y mordisqueó con fervor; al mismo tiempo, que sus palmas se encargaban de continuar estimulando los redondos pechos de la muchacha.

Era la primera vez que el pelinaranja tenía una mujer entre sus brazos, y a decir verdad, hasta el momento jamás se había imaginado siendo parte de una situación similar. Ni su cuerpo, ni su mente le habían preparado para eso. Y menos aun pasó por su cabeza, el que fuera la 'enana' con quien compartiría su primera experiencia.

Aunque ella, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, había sido la 'primera' en muchas cosas. La primera exponente del sexo femenino que entró a su habitación y la primera en dormir ahí. Y también era, la primera chica con quien caminó al colegio. Y existían además, otras primicias con enorme significado para el chico.  Rukia fue la primera que había logrado sacarlo de su eterna indiferencia y hacerlo luchar por un objetivo. En conclusión, la primera y única persona, que consiguió devolverle las ganas de vivir.

La primera en detener la tempestad en su alma.

Esa chica de pequeña estatura pero de gran carácter, que la mayoría del tiempo lograba sacarlo de sus casillas; con la que discutía casi por deporte y a la que inconcientemente había incorporado a su mundo interior, parecía, por como iban las cosas, que sería también su primera mujer. Y aunque lo estaba viviendo, consideraba increíble que aquella orgullosa muchacha, a la que nunca lograba ganarle una batalla verbal, ahora se encontrara indefensa entre sus brazos, estremeciéndose e implorando con gemidos, que no se detuviera; dándole completo dominio sobre ella.

E Ichigo, adoraba tener el control.

Siempre era ella la que ordenaba, la que guiaba y la que enseñaba. Y ahora, la gran Kuchiki Rukia se encontraba a su merced. La inexperiencia de la chica era evidente hasta para el mojigato muchacho, que se placía al ser el quien le enseñara a la muchacha al respecto. Aunque sus conocimientos en el tema eran básicos, su instinto era algo que rara vez le fallaba. Regresó a los labios de Rukia, besándola nuevamente, esta vez, con más confianza; experimentando y aprendiendo, a la vez que instruía. Recorrió el labio inferior de la muchacha con su  lengua, y luego la hundió en su boca, rozando sugestivamente la de la chica.

La morena se sorprendió ante el nuevo tipo de beso que estaba recibiendo, pero no le desagradó. Era diferente e invasivo, pero íntimo, y placentero. 

Siguió el juego del muchacho e imitó sus movimientos con su propio órgano gustativo, consiguiendo con esta acción, arrancar un ronco gruñido de la garganta de Ichigo, que sólo atinó a profundizar aún más el beso.  Con pesar, tuvo que terminar la unión cuando sus pulmones rogaron por aire. Alzó su rostro y observó su 'obra'. La muchacha bajó su cuerpo lucía su negro cabello desordenado, sus ojos cerrados y las mejillas encendidas. Su boca entreabierta y levemente inflamada dejaba escapar perceptiblemente su agitada respiración. Bajó la mirada y contempló sus manos que asían posesivamente los senos de la muchacha. En pocos segundos, la pudorosa personalidad del pelinaranja acometió con brío, haciéndolo presa del pánico. Tragó audiblemente y su sangre ascendió a su cabeza, tiñendo su rostro de carmesí. Hace un instante, la idea de estar con la pelinegra le parecía cautivante, pero ahora, reparando el estado en que se encontraba la ingenua muchacha, no pudo apartar de su mente la idea de estar aprovechándose del candor de Rukia.

Pero una sugestiva voz llamando su nombre y unas manos cosquilleando su torso le distrajeron de sus remordimientos.

- Ichigo… - Lo llamó Rukia en un murmullo. El muchacho se había quedado estático luego de interrumpir su beso y ella ya estaba añorando su tacto.  No comprendía del todo lo que ocurría, pero lo que si sabía, era que aquellas caricias que hasta hace un minuto realizaba Ichigo, exacerbaban sus sentidos. 

 Abrió sus ojos, pero no consiguió distinguir su rostro. La dirección adoptada por la luz de la linterna hacía posible que sólo su cuerpo se iluminara, quedando el chico en penumbras. Si hubiese podido vislumbrar la cara de espanto que lucía en ese momento, jamás se le habría ocurrido realizar su siguiente acción. Guiada por aquello que había leído, comenzó a desabotonar a tientas la camisa de Ichigo, para luego, del mismo modo, iniciar un tenue y descendente roce por el torso del muchacho.

- Ichigo – Volvió a llamarlo la morena, y esta vez, el chico pareció reaccionar. Los músculos sobre los que pasaban los dedos de Rukia en ese momento, se tensaron ante el estímulo.

- R... Rukia – Consiguió articular el muchacho, en un tono que denotaba confusión.

- ¿Mmh? – La shinigami musitó, concentrada en su actual labor.

- ¿Q… qué?... – Pero su pregunta quedó en el aire cuando las manos de Rukia pastaron por el borde de su pantalón. Otro gruñido se escapó de su boca.

- N… no… no hagas eso enana – Imploró Ichigo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para mantener el control.

Pero con esa frase, el shinigami sustituto cavó su propia tumba. Prohibirle algo a Kuchiki Rukia (sobre todo si quien lo solicitaba era él), servía sólo para aumentar los deseos de la muchacha por hacerlo. La delicada mano de la pelinegra sobrepasó el límite de la prenda, colándose bajo ella, llegando peligrosamente cerca del epítome de la masculinidad de Ichigo.

Su reacción dejó a la shinigami desconcertada. Tomó su muñeca con fuerza y la detuvo en el lugar, impidiéndole su avance. Y la besó. Con tal entusiasmo, que a la muchacha le sorprendió. Hasta hace unos instantes, creyó que era imposible que lo hiciera con mayor ímpetu.

Segundos antes del beso, logró vislumbrar la faz del pelinaranja, pero no fue capaz de interpretar la extraña expresión, ni su intensa mirada. Si no hubiese sido tan ingenua, se habría percatado enseguida, que aquellos ojos reflejaban una impresionante lujuria. 

Lloriqueó entre besos cuando Ichigo dividió sus piernas y se acomodó entre ellas, haciendo que sus cuerpos entraran en contacto. Aquella extraña sensación en su vientre se había desplazado a su intimidad, adoptando más definición. Ahora, claras señales de placer eran enviadas a su sistema nervioso. 

Cegado por el instinto (como siempre, la enana había logrado que perdiera los estribos), se dejó llevar por aquello que todo su ser deseaba. Unió su ya despertado cuerpo  con el de la chica, iniciando un suave e intermitente vaivén, como un anuncio de lo que pasaría mas adelante. Y su razón, se perdió completamente cuando Rukia, aferrándose vehementemente a su espalda, deslizó sus manos hasta la parte mas baja de ésta, ejerciendo una leve presión cada cierto tiempo, instándolo a seguir su movimiento. Como consecuencia de sus actos, numerosos gemidos provenientes de ambos chicos, inundaron el pequeño espacio en el que estaban encerrados.

- Maldición Rukia – Masculló el muchacho mientras besaba el cuello de la chica y continuaba con las oscilaciones. – Si no paramos ahora, yo… -

"¿Parar? ¿Por qué?" Fue lo que enseguida pensó Rukia. Si el maldito pretendía detenerse ahora que estaba disfrutando… "Un momento", se detuvo en sus reflexiones. "Si no paraban, ¿él que?".

- ¿Tu… que? – Exteriorizó su duda entre gemidos.

- No podré detenerme – Declaró el muchacho roncamente.

Si eso era lo que precisamente ella quería, entonces. ¿Cuál era el maldito problema?

- Si te detienes, te mato… – Amenazó Rukia, mientras presionaba con más firmeza sus manos bajo la cintura del chico. Con sus labios besó lo que tenía a su alcance, que en ese momento, resultó ser el lóbulo de la oreja del muchacho.

Aquel ultimátum, más que alarmar a Ichigo, lo provocó. Esas eran unas de las cualidades que mas le atraían de la morena: su seguridad y su tenacidad para de obtener lo que quería. Aunque no tenía certeza de si ella realmente estaba al tanto de lo que estaba pidiéndole.

Pero, al fin y al cabo, él le había dado una advertencia, ¿no? Quizás por seguridad debía…

- ¿S… segura? – Consultó con voz profunda. Rukia le besaba la oreja en ese preciso instante, haciendo que el muchacho se arrepintiera de haberlo preguntado. Aunque le dijera que no, evidentemente no lograría contenerse. .

En respuesta, la muchacha sólo masculló algo que se oyó como "malditoimbécilcabezadura", soltó las manos de su espalda y tomó su rostro, obligándolo a unir sus labios a los de ella una vez más.

Ichigo, interpretó aquello como un sí, y  sin vacilación,  respondió con frenesí. 

Y así, entre besos y caricias, se las arregló para deshacerse del resto de la ropa que los cubría aun a ambos, y para su satisfacción, la morena no opuso ninguna resistencia. La verdad era que, enajenada por las nuevas percepciones, ni siquiera notó cuando él le quitó la falda y las pantaletas, dejándola completamente desnuda.

Los pies de Ichigo, a pesar de que sus rodillas estaban flexionadas, rozaban levemente el fondo del armario. Pero ese detalle, no le importaba en demasía. Se encontraba concentrado completamente, en el deleite que le producía cada milímetro de piel que quedaba en contacto con la de Rukia. Reparó en que cuerpos encajaban de manera ideal y a pesar del escaso espacio en el que estaban, parecían haberse creado para estar juntos en aquella posición.

Sus manos iniciaron un errático deambular por su cuerpo, reconociendo curvas y detalles, por instantes con suaves toques que apenas rozaban su piel, para luego, volver a amasar con rudeza.

Entregada a las caricias del pelinaranjo,  Rukia cayó en cuenta que una de sus manos viajaba decidida hacia el sur, y se horrorizó. Aquella promesa que declaró en su anterior lectura resurgió. 

¡Oh no! ¡Que el bastardo ni siquiera lo intentara! El carmín de sus mejillas se reavivo, pero esta vez, no por las atenciones del muchacho, si no por el atrevimiento del que consideraba sería víctima.

Trató de juntar sus extremidades, pero el cuerpo del pelinaranja entre ellas, la imposibilitaba. La mano del muchacho llegó a su objetivo, sin que ella pudiera impedírselo.

- Nn… - Ninguna palabra coherente salió de su boca. Toda negativa, amenaza de muerte o insulto se desvanecieron ante la gloria que le hicieron experimentar los dedos de Ichigo en su intimidad.

Exploró con novedad la tersa piel de aquella zona. Si el resto era suave, no encontraba adjetivo para describir a ésta; y  se sumaban además a la atrayente lisura, el calor y la humedad que desprendía tan delicada membrana. 

Siguió con su incursión, adentrándose más entre pliegues, procurando con cada fricción, hacer suspirar a la shinigami. Pronto encontró aquello que hizo que Rukia elevara las caderas instintivamente y lanzara un muy sonoro chillido de placer. Incitado por la respuesta de la chica, prosiguió estimulando el pequeño botón, provocando que la pelinegra temblara descontroladamente. Cuando decidió invadirla con uno de sus dedos, la chica lo nombró alarmada.

- ¡¡Ichigo!!

El muchacho abandonó el ahora magullado cuello de la morena para acallar cualquier protesta de su parte. La enana solía muchas veces hablar (o sermonearlo) en los momentos menos adecuados.

Aquello le había tomado completamente por sorpresa y era demasiado insólito para ella. ¿Por qué Ichigo tenía…? Hasta completar la frase le era penoso en ese momento. Y lo que era aun mas extraño… ¿Por qué sentía que aquella intrusión le hacía perder el juicio? Los lentos desplazamientos en su interior que el pelinaranja realizaba, provocaban que la tensión en su entrepierna aumentara. Y para colmo, nuevamente succionaba y mordisqueaba febrilmente su cuello, enviando escalofríos a su columna, que se sumaban a los vibrantes pulsaciones que la invadían, producto de las atenciones del chico en su región inferior.

Desorientada por tanto éxtasis, dejó de lado sus interrogantes y una vez mas, se dedicó a sentir. Se aferró a la ancha espalda del  muchacho y sus caderas, en un acto reflejo, comenzaron a moverse buscando incrementar el contacto y la velocidad con que el anular de Ichigo entraba y salía de ella. Cuando el segundo dedo hizo intromisión, sospechó que de un momento a otro, su cuerpo explotaría de alguna manera. Lo sorprendente era, que no tenía temor cualquiera  ante lo que fuera que ocurriera a posterior. Confiaba ciegamente en Ichigo, porque aunque su 'compañero' de batallas fuera un cabezota, imbécil y lento en muchas cosas, sabía que jamás haría algo para lastimarla. Eso, ya se lo había demostrado con creces. Las variadas ocasiones en que él arriesgó su pellejo para protegerla y salvarla eran prueba de ello. Además, presentía que se encaminaba a  sentir, algo que sería bastante más intenso que todo lo ya experimentado.

Pero, no hubo tiempo para aquella descarga que intuía.

Ichigo se dedicó a estimular a la muchacha, dejando de lado su propia satisfacción. Estaba al tanto, a pesar de su nula experiencia, que era necesario para aminorar el dolor que le produciría lo que venía a continuación (estaba mal que el lo dijera, pero cierta parte de su anatomía no era nada pequeña). Sin embargo admitía, que los sollozos de Rukia y la estrechez de la que sus dedos eran presa, eran más que suficientes para hacer estragos en sus hormonas, incitándolo hasta un punto inimaginable. Su sangre estaba agolpada en su centro y se sentía tan rígido que hasta le era doloroso. Cuando su nivel de tolerancia llegó a su máximo, abandonó su actual caricia y se dispuso a hacerla suya.

Cuando Rukia iba a protestar por la perdida del contacto, se percató de que algo mayor que los dedos del muchacho, comenzaba a entrar en su cuerpo.

- ¿Ichi… Ichigo?... – Una sensación de dolor invadió su bajo vientre, cortando su cuestionamiento. – Ughh…I… Ichigo…  ¿q… qué?... – Reiteró quejumbrosa. Buscó la mirada del muchacho, pero este mantenía su rostro oculto entre su hombro y su cuello. El calido aliento en su piel la hizo estremecer. – Ichigo… - Volvió a llamarlo.

El pelinaranja siguió sin responder. Por lo menos, no lo hizo con palabras.

Sólo la mitad de él estaba en su interior, pero sin embargo, el efecto sobre su cuerpo era impresionante. Perdió por un momento la noción, atontado por el goce que estaba experimentando. Reaccionando a la especie de aturdimiento en el que parecía haberse sumido, emprendió un camino de mansos besos, subiendo por el cuello de la morena, pasando por su mentón y siguiendo por una de sus mejillas, hasta llegar finalmente a sus labios. La besó con premura, pero con suavidad. 

La shinigami consideró aquello como una especie de disculpa por el malestar que le estaba ocasionando.  Pero eso no fue suficiente, cuando una segunda y más aguda punzada la atacó.

Odiaba hacer sufrir a las personas, y más, si se trataban de seres importantes en su vida. Pero sabía, que en esta circunstancia, aquello era un mal necesario. Se repitió mentalmente, que el daño que produciría, no era con mala intención. Necesitaba persuadirse, sobre todo en ese momento, en que se sintió incapaz de echar marcha atrás. Sin pensarlo mucho más, mientras la besaba con delicadeza, la llenó por completo. Ahora sí, el cerebro del muchacho dejó de funcionar. Profirió un ronco gemido y asió con sus manos los hombros de Rukia. Despegó su boca de la de la chica, y juntó sus frentes. La presión, el calor y la humedad rodeándolo por completo nublaron el resto de sus sentidos. Y aunque el esfuerzo que había hecho era mínimo,  su pulso acelerado y su agitada respiración hacían parecer lo contrario.

La Kuchiki chilló una vez más, pero esta vez, fue de dolor. No era algo insoportable, pero aun así la había lastimado. Abrió los ojos para mirar a Ichigo y exigirle ésta vez, una explicación. Observó al chico; su sudorosa frente se había pegado a la de ella, mantenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de deleite adornaba su sonrojada faz. Bajó la vista lentamente, apreciando su cincelado abdomen. Cuando llegó al punto de unión de sus cuerpos,  se ruborizó intensamente. Si bien no era una experta, sabía bien que era lo que había allá abajo la anatomía de los hombres. Tenía conocimiento de 'eso', pero pensaba que su utilidad era otra. Varias locas preguntas invadieron su mente, mientras mantenía, como víctima de un embrujo, su vista fija en sus enlazadas figuras.

¿Era 'eso' tan grande? ¿Cómo demonios Ichigo disimulaba 'eso' tan bien en sus ajustados pantalones? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué tenía 'eso' dentro de ella?

Acaso… ¿esto era a lo que llamaban intimidad?

El estado de desnudez de ambos, la posición de sus cuerpos, las caricias compartidas hasta el instante, y ahora, la especie de fusión entre ellos, le otorgaban antecedentes a Rukia para estar casi segura de ello. Y si bien hasta ese momento de su existencia no sabía de qué se trataba el asunto, sí tenía claro el significado de tal acto.

Por lo menos en la sociedad de las almas, ese tipo de vínculo era reservado a las parejas establecidas. Y en esos pares, lo usual era que existiera amor. El problema ahora era, que Ichigo y ella, compartían sólo una amistad. No creía haberse enamorado aún. Había hombres que admiraba, y a los que les profesaba mucho cariño en su vida. Pero ¿amor?

Kaien, Renji, su Taicho, e incluso Ichigo, con quien estaba en ese preciso momento. ¿Hubiera permitido, si se hubiese dado la oportunidad, que alguno de esos otros hombres traspasara su privado metro cuadrado, como acababa de hacerlo Ichigo? La contestación arribó a su corazón, que saltó en su pecho, antes que a su cerebro. 

"A ninguno. A nadie".  Sólo al bruto que tenía sobre y dentro de ella. Y siendo realista, creía que era el único lo suficientemente idiota como para atreverse a tocar así a Kuchiki Rukia.

Tal parecía, que el cabeza de naranja había calado mas hondo de lo que pensaba en su corazón.

Y se percató de otro fundamental elemento.  Por lo bien que conocía al muchacho, podía aseverar que (incluso apostar su vida),  no le habría puesto ni un dedo encima, si no sintiera algo especial por ella. Intuía que en ese aspecto, las tradiciones de este mundo, eran iguales a las del suyo. O al menos, Ichigo, por su famosa 'reputación', no se comportaría así sin una razón de peso.

Su rostro compungido por el dolor se relajó una pizca.  Y volvió a rodear con sus brazos la espalda del muchacho, que suspiró al advertir la acción.  

- ¿Estas bien? – Su tono era el más profundo que Rukia le hubiese oído, casi gutural. El pelinaranja entreabrió sus parpados, sin dividir la conexión de sus frentes.

La chica asintió, pero Ichigo no le creyó. Su contrariado semblante reflejaba todo lo contrario. Separó su rostro momentáneamente, sólo para realizar otro tipo de acercamiento. La besó en la mejilla y luego, resopló en su oído – Estarás bien – Aseveró. Haría que Rukia se olvidara del dolor. Ese, fue el objetivo que el muchacho se propuso en ese minuto.

Volvió a sus labios, e inicio un ardiente beso, que Rukia no tardó en corresponder. Una de sus manos volvió a tomar posesión de uno de los senos de la muchacha, mientras que la otra masajeaba febrilmente su muslo. La chica suspiró complacida.

Cumplía la meta recién planteada, estaba distrayéndola del malestar.

Se movió tentativamente, saliendo y entrando suavemente de su interior. Su grave gemido se mezcló entre besos con el sollozo de la morena. Sabía que la estaba lastimando, pero también estaba al tanto, de que la única manera de acabar con eso era brindándole placer. Reanudó su movimiento, manteniendo un ritmo lento pero constante. La muchacha lloriqueó contrariada nuevamente, pero confiando en las palabras del shinigami sustituto, le dejó hacer.

Prosiguió su pausada marcha, mientras continuaba con sus febriles besos y caricias. La mojada y caliente opresión en que se encontraba sumido su miembro, era más que suficiente para hacerle perder el control, y la fricción a la que estaba siendo sometido,  incrementaba su embriaguez. Sucumbía ante las ganas de incrementar el paso, porque intuía, que si en las actuales condiciones se sentía en la gloria, un ritmo más veloz lo llevaría al paraíso. Pero su preocupación por el bienestar de Rukia lo detenía de dichos actos.

Poco a poco, el dolor fue cediendo, transformándose pronto en nada más que una molestia. Mas esta percepción, luego se vio opacada por ráfagas de aquella curiosa sensación de la que Rukia se percatara anteriormente ese día. Sólo que esta vez, provenía claramente desde su interior, mas precisamente, desde la zona que era rozada por la masculinidad de Ichigo. La shinigami la describió mentalmente en ese instante como 'pequeños shocks eléctricos', que causaban que su cuerpo entero se contrajera involuntariamente.

"Extraño, pero placentero"

Tenues gemidos comenzaron a escapar involuntariamente de su garganta, y esta vez, no denotaban ningún signo de desagrado. Sus palmas emprendieron un viaje sobre la amplia espalda del shinigami, recorriendo de norte a sur aquel territorio, mientras que profundizaba, el ya entusiasta beso que le entregaba Ichigo. Ensayando lo que había practicado con anterioridad, sumió su lengua en la boca del chico, dando discretos masajes en la cavidad. Casi soltó una carcajada al escuchar la especie de ronroneo que emitió el muchacho, pero las emociones que le invadían le impedían emitir sonidos diferentes a azorados suspiros. Su cuerpo, ahora completamente acostumbrado a la intrusión y al tamaño de su invasor, instintivamente empezaba a demandarle más.  Desconociendo que hacer ante la nueva necesidad, alzó su pelvis y aumento la división de sus piernas intuitivamente, intentando de esta manera, obtener más del cuerpo del muchacho en su interior. 

A pesar de los indicios de predisposición de Rukia, Ichigo mantuvo el suave vaivén. No quería arruinar con su característica barbarie lo que había conseguido hasta el momento. Tenía a la 'enana mandona' gimiendo y temblando bajo su cuerpo. Ya no de dolor, si no de placer. Entendiendo lo que ella pretendía cuando elevó sus caderas, apartó renuente la palma de su seno, y posó ambas manos bajo los glúteos de la muchacha, facilitándole la tarea de mantenerse en esa posición. Soltó un frustrado gruñido. La reciente posición de sus cuerpos cumplía con el objetivo, se sentía completamente rodeado, pero además, incrementaba sus ganas de dejarse llevar.

-… Maldición… Rukia…

Tuvo ganas de preguntar '¿Qué?' Pero nuevamente, nada más que gimoteos salieron de su boca. Definitivamente parecía haber perdido la capacidad de habla. El sentir al pelinaranjo tan dentro suyo seguro tenía que ver con aquello.

- Ichi… go… - Fue lo único que logró articular unos segundos después. Y de nuevo  guiada pos sus instintos, cruzó sus piernas cercando la espalda del muchacho.

- … Mierda… enana… yo… - Su anhelo por sentirla superaba a su razón.

Y sin decir nada más, comenzó a aumentar su ritmo, comprobando que de esta manera, la emoción aumentaba. La volvió a besar con ardor, sin embargo el contacto no perduró mucho. Aparentemente sus pulmones estaban requiriendo más oxigeno. Y juzgaba que Rukia se encontraba la misma situación. Las ruidosas exhalaciones que acompañaban a los ahora incesantes sollozos, daban crédito de ello. 

La morena se aferró firmemente  a la espalda de Ichigo, con el afán  de disminuir la distancia entre ellos. La nueva velocidad había traído consigo la acentuación de las descargas que la asaltaban, y se habían sumado escalofríos y temblores que atacaban cada partícula de su ser. Las zonas en comunicación eran las que palpitaban con mayor brío. La agitación que la abrazaba le cortaba la respiración y le aceleraba el pulso, logrando además que su corazón latiera desbocado en su pecho.

El shinigami sustituto ahora comprendía la frase 'hacer el amor'. Definitivamente los sentimientos no eran algo que pudiera expresarse con palabras. De esta manera, en que dos corazones latían en perfecta sincronía, le parecía la forma más adecuada.

Las palabras estaban de más.

Un ¿te gusta?, o un ¿quieres más? sobraban. Los sonoros gemidos de Rukia en su oído  y la forma en que se asía a su espalda le respondían todo. La chica le correspondía.

Quería más, al igual que él.

Incrementó la fuerza de las embestidas, penetrándola casi de una manera brutal. La sangre hirvió en sus venas, y viajaba frenéticamente hacía su región inferior. Sospechaba, que en unos cuantos minutos, el éxtasis que estaba experimentando llegaría a su punto máximo. Pero no por eso desaceleró las acometidas. Sumergió su rostro en el cuello de la shinigami y comenzó a succionarlo en aquellos puntos que quedaban a su alcance.

Ante las acciones del pelinaranja en su cuello simplemente se limitó a gemir en alta voz, indicándole que aquello también le placía.  Las bestiales arremetidas lejos de amilanarla, aumentaron su placer. Se sintió completamente inundada por una euforia que no creyó posible experimentar en su vida. Inicio su propio movimiento de caderas, intentando acompasar el ritmo del shinigami. Pronto fue evidente que ambos estaban acostumbrados a trabajar en equipo. Sus cuerpos ahora sudorosos resbalaban con una facilidad inverosímil y se sumaba al ruido de los jadeos y agitadas respiraciones, el enérgico choque de sus cuerpos.

- I… ¡Ichi!… - Sintió que le urgía decir su nombre, pero el estallido de un sinnúmero de descargas en todo su ser, la acallaron. Su cuerpo se estremeció conmocionado, y su interior sufrió espasmódicas contracciones que le obligaron a arquear su espalda y a clamar en alta voz.

Aquello fue el detonante para que Ichigo alcanzara también el orgasmo. Su enhiesta masculinidad se vio atrapada tan poderosamente, que su placer se amplificó hasta límites insondables, y creyó alcanzar las fronteras del delirio, cuando una extraña convulsión le hizo culminar en una monumental eyaculación. Apretó los dientes y gruñó complacido, cuando se percató que las constricciones de la matriz de Rukia, aun pulsaban alrededor de su menguante miembro, como no queriéndole dejar ir, y de paso, arrebatándole lo que quedaba de su esencia.

Por un momento creyó que de algún modo, había sido transportada a un distante lugar, en el que el júbilo reinaba.  Se sentía aturdida y extasiada, y su cuerpo, aunque ahora con menor violencia, seguía experimentando sutiles temblores. Cuando algo caliente inundo sus entrañas, por alguna extraña razón, su interior se agitó una vez más, y nuevos calambres atacaron su vientre. Fue en ese momento que reparó, que Ichigo había cesado sus movimientos y dejado caer su peso sobre ella. Se mantenía en completo silencio mientras tal parecía, pretendía recuperar el aliento. Ella no estaba en mejor condición, su irregular respiración y la incapacidad de controlarla por el momento, la delataban. Continuó aferrada a su espalda, mientras intentaba volver a llenar de aire sus pulmones.

Descansó en su cuello, saboreando los efectos de su orgasmo. Retiró con cuidado las manos del trasero de Rukia, donde las había mantenido hasta entonces y las pasó tras la espalda de la shinigami. Permaneció vinculado a ella en ese estrecho abrazo, en el que aun sus cuerpos estaban unidos. Se sentía tan completo, dichoso y relajado, que se negaba a abandonar aquella posición. Cuando consiguió estabilizar su respiración, emitió otra vez, la pregunta que hiciera un rato atrás.

- ¿Estas bien? – Murmuró roncamente en su oído, enviando nuevos escalofríos a la columna de la morena. 

Le hubiese contestado que magníficamente, pero una vez que fue recuperando sus sentidos, el peso del pelinaranja le comenzó a molestar.

- Si no pesaras tanto, creo que estaría mucho mejor – Contestó finalmente en un murmullo. A pesar del contenido de aquella frase, su voz no expresaba desagrado.

- ¿Siempre tienes que reclamar por todo? – Reprochó Ichigo, en un tono mucho menos molesto que el que solía usar en sus acostumbradas discusiones. Besó su cuello prolongadamente una última vez, como especie de despedida ante la inminente separación.

El suspiro por aquel beso se extendió más de la cuenta, cuando lo sintió abandonar su interior. Enseguida se arrepintió de su queja, ahora se sentía extrañamente vacía. Una viscosa humedad resbaló entre sus piernas, pero la comodidad que inmediatamente le brindó el pecho del pelinaranja le hizo arrepentirse de interrogar al muchacho.

- Ven acá enana – Ichigo dejó que ahora ella reposara sobre su cuerpo, y la acunó entre sus brazos. Se sorprendió al descubrir, que también de esa manera experimentaba aquella sensación de plenitud y comodidad.

"No es el acto, si no la persona con quien lo compartes".

No recordaba en donde había leído aquella frase, pero no podía ser más acertada.

Reforzó el abrazó y cerró sus ojos con serenidad. Cuando un agradable sopor comenzaba a vencerlo, una vocecita lo sacó de su letargo.  

- Ichigo… ¿Qué fue lo que nosotros…?

"Maldición"

¿Le tocaría a él darle la charla a Rukia?

Continuara….

Críticas constructivas, comentarios varios (los necesito!! espero no haber caído en lo vulgar, ya que este lemmon, es un más explícito que el anterior) y chocolates dietéticos serán bien recibidos. Amenazas... diablos! Acá no tengo guardaespaldas!  


	3. Chapter 3

Después de meses de ausencia… he vuelto!!

Miles de disculpas a todos mis lectores, pero la carga de trabajo en el hospital y la falta de inspiración me mantuvieron alejada de la escritura.

Pero estoy de regreso y espero no hacerles esperar tanto para la próxima actualización!

Gracias a todos los que dejaron review por el segundo capi! A Kaoru240, a Leukar, a Shiroi Kimico, a MargoChanning, a RoseDattebayo, a Miicaa, a Ossalia, a Malkavian, a jessy moon 15, a B. M., a Eva Vidal, a , a Kuroi-chii, a MaryJu-chan, a Marcia, a Lorenloup, rromy, a MkHime, a Lioku, a Uchiha Katze, a Kakiyu-chan, a CaritoAC; a story love, a roly san, a aamk, a Riznao, a AngelYueGuang, a Girl-Dark-Butterfly, a Modca, a kikumaru kumico, y a kirara 11!!

Como siempre, sus comentarios son fuente de inspiración para mi!

Espero no decepcionarlos con lo que viene… siento que hice algunos OOC! Todo sea por el lemmon! xD

Bien, a leer!!

oOo

Su mala suerte era tan inmensa como un menos grande. Definitivamente arriba había alguien con algo en su contra. ¿A que otro mortal podría pasarle aquello? ¡Tener que explicarle a la mujer con la que recién había tenido sexo, lo que acababan de hacer!

Podía agregarla a la extensa lista de descabelladas situaciones a las que se había visto enfrentado en la vida. ¿Qué acaso no podía ser un adolescente normal? ¿No podía disfrutar de su 'iniciación' tumbado en la cama sonriendo como imbécil ante la grandiosa sensación recién experimentada? Bien, no era precisamente una cama donde ahora se hallaba…

Suspiró. Al parecer, su sino estaba ya trazado. Debía empezar a acostumbrarse a que en cada una de sus experiencias ocurriera algo fuera de lo normal. Porque haber perdido su virginidad en un armario, también distaba de ser algo muy corriente.

- ¿Ichigo? – Insistió la shinigami al no recibir respuesta alguna a su cuestionamiento. ¿Acaso ya se había dormido?

- Te escuché enana – contestó en voz baja y cansina, entreabriendo sus ojos. Nada lograba negándose a responder, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo. El problema era, que no tenía ni puta idea de lo que iba a decir. Encontrar un modo simple de definirle 'sexo' y con las palabras correctas para que no sonara burdo le parecía una tarea imposible. Sobre todo, dada la particular inocencia de Rukia, aquello no sería sencillo. La única manera en que ella parecía comprender y explicar con claridad era con sus estúpidos dibujos… ¡Y prefería enfrentarse a Kenpachi y a todo el onceavo escuadrón a ponerse él a hacer esos malditos garabatos!

Trató de rememorar el momento en que su padre le instruyó acerca de la sexualidad, aunque no precisamente para imitarlo, si no con el objetivo contrario. No quería traumar a Rukia como lo hicieron con él, a sus cortos doce años de edad. El maldito viejo pervertido hasta pretendió enseñarle el Kamasutra (y obligarlo a memorizarlo), luego de la gráfica explicación que incluso incluyó muñecos inflables.

Rukia observó el anterior relajado rostro del ceñudo muchacho cambiar progresivamente, hasta terminar en una mueca de completa desesperación. ¿Tan difícil era explicar el asunto? Aunque si lo pensaba, Ichigo solía reaccionar con timidez ante algunas situaciones. Tal vez un poco de consideración de su parte (aunque sólo por esta vez), no vendría mal.

- Podría preguntarle a… -

- ¡No! – Respondió al instante el pelinaranja. ¿Acaso la enana loca quería que todo el mundo se enterara? Meditó en los probables informantes de la morena, y absolutamente todos le llevaban a un mismo final: difamación y humillación pública. – No hace falta… - carraspeó para aclararse la garganta. Por algún motivo la voz le temblaba. – Yo… - Volvió a carraspear. – Yo… yo… -

- ¿Tu?... – Le apremió Rukia con cara de impaciencia.

- ¡¿Podrías dejar de interrumpirme?! – ¡Estaba luchando por lograr establecer una frase hilada y la desconsiderada le cortaba la inspiración!

- ¡¿Podrías dejar de balbucear?!

- Maldita… -

- Imbécil –

- Enana fastidiosa –

- ¿Me explicas tú o le pregunto a alguien que sepa decir algo más que monosílabos?

¡Como detestaba esas batallas verbales! ¿Por qué jamás podía tener él la última palabra? Soltó uno de sus brazos de la espalda de la pelinegra y se pasó la mano por el cabello en un gesto nervioso. Sus escarlatas mejillas denotaban su vergüenza ante el delicado tema.

- Bi… bien… cu… cuando un hombre… - Inspiró molesto. ¿Por qué demonios estaba tartamudeando? Sólo debía decir "cuando un hombre y una mujer se… "

Cuándo un hombre y una mujer se… ¡¡¿¿Qué??!!

"¡Mierda!"

¿Qué pensaba decir a continuación? ¿En que demonios se había metido? ¿Cuál era en teoría la palabra que completaría aquella oración? La primera que vino a su mente le aterró y le quitó la respiración momentáneamente. ¿Lograría decir en voz alta aquel reciente descubrimiento? ¿Y si Rukia no…? No, categóricamente no. Pisotear su orgullo hasta aquellos límites era excesivo. Lo mejor sería buscar un sinónimo menos bochornoso. Respiró profundamente una vez encontrada la palabra adecuada y se dispuso a continuar su exposición. ¡Esta vez sin tartamudear!

- Cuando un hombre y una mujer se atraen – Se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo. Hasta ahí todo iba perfecto – ocurren cosas… -

¡¿Cosas?! ¡¡¿¿COSAS??!!

Se golpeó la frente con su mano libre.

¡¡Otra vez la había jodido!!

Emitió otro suspiró cansado. Definitivamente, no se le daba bien pensar bajo presión. Mejor sería hablar sinceramente, sin meditar tanto, y confiar en que Rukia le entendiera.

- Tuvimos relaciones sexuales… - Soltó sin preámbulos el muchacho.

Rukia pestañeó aturdida. ¿Y que había pasado con eso del hombre y la mujer que se atraían? Esa historia le estaba gustando más y además, la entendía. ¿A que se refería Ichigo con eso de…? ¡Oh!

- Entonces, ¿me tendrías que pagar? – Preguntó la muchacha inocentemente, estirando su antebrazo y mostrándole su palma.

- ¡¡¿Qué otras mierdas has estado leyendo enana?!!

- No recuerdo mucho, pero una muchacha a la que llamaron pu… Mmm… ¡MMM!

El pelinaranjo le tapó la boca con una mano para evitar que acabara su frase. Tendría que supervisar más de ahora en adelante el tipo de lectura que solía realizar la enana. ¿De donde demonios sacaba esa clase de libros? Investigaría, y los responsables pagarían caro.

- ¡Cállate enana! ¡Olvida lo anterior! ¡No he dicho NA-DA!- Al parecer le estaba transmitiendo la información a Rukia de manera equivocada. Imaginar a la morena, gracias a su gran ingenuidad, haciendo 'favores' pensando que era algo normal le hizo hervir la sangre. Y si lo analizaba, lo que había pasado entre ellos era más bien… - ¡Hicimos el amor! –

No podía creerlo… ¡Lo había dicho! ¡Pronunció tamaña cursilería y sin siquiera balbucear! Evidentemente los momentos de tensión le soltaban la lengua y le anulaban el orgullo.

La pequeña shinigami dejó de luchar por librarse de la mordaza, ante lo cual Ichigo la liberó tranquilamente.

Aquello sonaba 'lindo', pero aun no acababa de entenderlo. Observó al muchacho interrogativamente. Este de inmediato comprendió que aquellas frases no le decían mucho a la morena.

- Las caricias, los besos, y… todo lo demás…, así se llama – El muchacho volteó avergonzado el rostro hacia la pared del armario.

- Es un bello nombre – confesó calmamente la morena, volviendo a posar su cabeza en el pecho del chico. – Hacer el amor…

Ichigo se sonrojó intensamente. Decirlo era una cosa, pero oírlo había resultado aun más intenso para él.

Y escucharlo de la boca de la altiva shinigami, resultaba inverosímil.

- Hacer el amor – Volvió a repetir Rukia – Amor… - Murmuró después y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al tiempo que elevaba su rostro para mirar al pelinaranja con sorpresa. Ante el brusco movimiento de la chica, éste giró su cara para investigar que pasaba.

- Eso quiere decir que tu… - Según había entendido… ¿lo que acababa de pronunciar el muchacho se trataba de una especie de declaración?

Ichigo se horrorizó. ¿Estaba Rukia pensando lo que él creía que estaba pensando?

- Enana… no te atrevas… - ¡No quería oírlo en voz alta!

- Tu…

- ¡Cállate!

- ¿En serio tu…?

- ¡Maldición! ¡¿No puedes mantener la boca cerrada ni un instante?! - ¡La maldita enana era experta en romper momentos mágicos!

- ¿Tu estas…? – Aunque no lo aparentaba, a la pelinegra le costaba completar la oración. No es que fuera algo muy fácil de pronunciar.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Que te calles!

- Tu a mi me…

- Bien… ¡SI! ¡¿Feliz?! – Ichigo admitió al fin perdiendo la paciencia. Todo con tal de callar a la tozuda muchacha. Y no se arrepintió. Luego de la revelación sintió que se saco un peso de encima.

- ¡Lo sabia! – Dijo radiantemente Rukia – Kurosaki-kun no pudo resistirse a mis encantos - agregó usando el tono meloso que tanto le disgustaba al sustituto.

- Maldita zorra –

- Estúpido orgulloso -

Era difícil para el sustituto en ese momento, comprender como aquella enana mandona, terca y soberbia lograba despertar tanto embelesamiento en él. ¡Siempre lograba hartarlo!

De lo que no se percató Ichigo por estar sumido en su hostilidad, fue que aquella frase involucraba la acción de dos personas, y ella en ningún momento negó sus propios sentimientos.

- Mejor sígueme aclarando el asunto – sugirió en tono autoritario la shinigami, al tiempo que acomodaba su cuerpo al lado del pelinaranjo. No era que le desagradara permanecer sobre él, pero el extraño cosquilleo que sentía en cada parte de su piel en contacto con la del chico le turbaba un poco. Aunque siguió usando su tórax como almohada. Descubrió que los ya serenos latidos cardiacos del muchacho tenían un misterioso efecto calmante sobre ella.

¿Acaso había algo más que decir? Confiaba en que con lo anterior Rukia ya se hubiese hecho una idea… ¿O es que la enana lo estaba fastidiando?

- ¿Es en serio? – preguntó con incredulidad.

- Comprendí el concepto general, pero hay detalles que aun me intrigan – declaró la chica al tiempo que bajaba la vista hacia el vientre del desnudo chico. Le causó gracia la maraña de pelo también muy naranja que adornaba aquel sector de la anatomía del chico. Pero algo muy diferente acalló su burla.

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- ¡¿Q… qué estas mirando?! ¡Pervertida! – El muchacho se cubrió con una mano.

- ¿Cómo…? – volvió a consultar la shinigami con la mirada aun clavada en aquel lugar, ahora cubierto por la palma de Ichigo. – ¡Hubiese jurado que era más grande! – Declaró sin miramientos, indicando con su índice hacia la zona en cuestión.

El rostro del chico adquirió varias tonalidades de rojo hasta llegar a un color casi amoratado. Ahora estaba seguro. ¡¡Allá arriba lo detestaban!!

Se sentía nuevamente metido en un lío en el que definitivamente, no quería estar involucrado. ¿Como revelarle el funcionamiento de su masculinidad sin morir de vergüenza en el intento? ¡Y sin esos jodidos conejos!

- ¿Es alguna especie de magia?

Rukia era absurdamente inocente… aunque aquella frase le dio una idea (no muy brillante), que podría funcionar. En general lo sobrenatural le era más corriente a la morena, así que valiéndose de analogías familiares para ella debía resultar relativamente sencillo explicarle. Al menos eso esperaba…

Hizo acopio de todo su coraje para exponer lo que tenía ideado – Po… podría decirse que es como una zanpakutou - Pronunció inseguro, observando las reacciones de la muchacha para corroborar que esta iba siguiendo la explicación sin perderse.

- ¿Esta es su etapa sin liberar? – cuestionó cándidamente la chica, observando aun atenta la mano de Ichigo. Su intensa mirada daba a entender que intentaba psíquicamente ordenarle a la molesta extremidad que se quitara de aquel territorio.

- Eh… si, podríamos llamarlo así – corroboró el pelinaranja azorado. Al menos Rukia iba vislumbrando la esencia del tema.

- Entonces… lo que hiciste fue enterrar tu zanpakutou en… -

- ¡No vuelvas a repetir eso! – la interrumpió el muchacho.

- Pero si tu acabas de decir que… -

- ¡Pero no tienes que ser tan literal! – Si Rukia repetía aquello en otro lugar, su reputación y su cuello eran historia.

Ichigo olvidó inmediatamente su pudor y dejó de cubrirse para tomarse la cabeza con ambas manos en un gesto desesperado.

- Mira enana, mejor sigamos llamándole de la otra manera –

- Hacer el… -

- ¡Tampoco vuelvas a decir eso!-

Rukia bufó molesta pero no rebatió, si quería seguir indagando lo mejor sería no sacar 'totalmente' de sus casillas a Ichigo.

- ¿También necesitas saber su nombre para liberarla? – Continuó consultando como si de un tema normal se tratara.

El muchacho casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. ¿Acaso era experta en hacer preguntas estúpidas y terriblemente bochornosas? Pero al fin y al cabo, el tenía toda la maldita culpa.

"¡Mierda de analogía!"

- N… no

- ¿Entonces cómo?

- Es… estimulándola – Ichigo sintió una ganas tremendas de cavar un gran agujero y meterse en el. La situación lo estaba sobrepasando.

¿Entonces como antes…? ¡Si ella no había hecho nada! ¿O si? Cuando introdujo su mano bajo el pantalón de Ichigo había estado a punto de tocar 'eso', pero no alcanzó a hacerlo por la súbita reacción del idiota… ¿Quizás el cambio del muchacho se había debido a eso…?

Miró nuevamente con curiosidad el área ahora desprotegida. Se lamió los labios dubitativa, para luego con decisión, dirigir su mano hacia la intimidad del chico.

- Ru… ¡Rukia!... ¿Qué…?... n… no…

Con la respiración contenida y las mejillas en un encendido tono escarlata, el pelinaranjo se vio incapacitado de mover un sólo músculo por unos instantes. Demasiado shockeado por lo que estaba ocurriendo, tardo unos minutos en poder reaccionar ante el súbito 'ataque' del que estaba siendo presa.

La muchacha rodeó con una de sus manos la ahora menguada extremidad, maravillándole la abrasadora y tersa textura de su piel.

- No… - Logrando reanudar el perdido comando de su cuerpo y de sus cuerdas vocales, Ichigo hizo amago de intentar liberarse de la bochornosa pero placentera situación; pero su mano no logró alcanzar la muñeca de la chica, que ante el gesto, afianzó su agarre ejerciendo algo más de presión. Enseguida comprendió que no era una idea inteligente negarle la exploración a su compañera, cierta parte (muy importante) de su anatomía corría serio peligro si trataba de impedirlo. La inmensa inocencia de Rukia estaba indiscutiblemente confirmada, y por lo tanto, tenía plena seguridad de que ella no estaba enterada de lo delicada que era su masculinidad. Una maniobra mal efectuada, y adiós paraíso recién descubierto.

Entre ofuscado y afligido, le miró duramente, intentando transmitirle su descontento. Pero la decisión que se reflejaba en los ojos de Rukia, que le devolvió la mirada sin titubear, le hizo suponer el raciocinio que seguro se procesaba en la mente de la chica en ese instante. ¿Por qué él podía tocarla y ella no a él?

Exhaló resignado y bajó sus brazos. Y dejando de lado la idea de quedarse en guardia para frenar cualquier acción insensata de la muchacha, trató de relajarse. Cerró sus orbes para lograr más cómodamente su cometido, pero su irregular resuello y el permanente rubor en su rostro, delataban su nerviosismo. Más le valía a la enana que tuviera cuidado…

Una tenue caricia que partió de la base de su eje y se extendió lentamente hasta la punta le hizo gemir sin poder contenerse. Su hombría, anteriormente limitada de flujo debido al temor y la vergüenza que lo embargaban, poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar ante las dóciles indagaciones de la pequeña shinigami, que la recorría, sin proponérselo, hábilmente con sus pequeños dedos.

Volvió a observarla, y la ingenua mirada con que la chica lo contemplaba terminó por tranquilizarlo totalmente. Parecía una chiquilla con un juguete nuevo, completamente empeñada en descubrir su funcionamiento. Y como pudo comprobar segundos después cuando Rukia volvió a envolverlo entre sus dedos, era de las que aprendía rápido.

La morena percibió como aquella extraña extensión comenzaba a ganar rigor cuando lo enfundó con su mano y comenzó a subir y bajar a lo largo de su longitud. Le había sentido crisparse ante sus primeras atenciones, pero no era hasta ese momento que comenzaba a notar un verdadero cambio en ella. Animada por esto, aceleró una pizca su ritmo, pero las erráticas inhalaciones del pelinaranjo llamaron su atención.

Inspeccionó el semblante del susodicho sin interrumpir su toque, quedando encandilada cuando sus ojos se posaron en los de él. Sus castañas orbes parecían haberse teñido de un amarillo oro, haciéndole parecer algo felino, sumado a que su actual expresión se asemejaba a la de un carnívoro acechando a su presa. Rukia se sintió como un pequeño conejo hipnotizado por los ojos de su depredador.

Y su reflexión no distaba de lo que realmente estaba pasando. Ichigo se hallaba prendado ante la imagen de Rukia masturbándole. Dejando de lado el hecho de que la sensación era extremamente superior a cuando él lo realizaba, la sublime desnudez de la chica iluminada a medias por la escasa luz de la linterna, sentada sobre sus piernas y tocándolo de aquel modo le parecía la escena mas erótica que lograría concebir en su belicosa vida. Y por dios… era Rukia… ¡Rukia! Si alguien le hubiese augurado que tal evento ocurriría se hubiese reído hasta la asfixia. Obviamente, luego de partirle la cara en dos.

Pero ahí estaba él, totalmente a merced de aquellas delicadas manos, incapaz de dominar sus instintos e incapaz de controlar su corazón, que latía enloquecido en su tórax no sólo por la manipulación a la que seguía sometido, si no también por estar en aquella situación con la chica que había calado hondo en su alma y en su mundo interior.

Experimentando un ansia incontenible por rozar nuevamente sus labios, sin pensarlo dos veces se apoyó en sus codos y levantó su torso para cumplir su cometido.

La muchacha, aun magnetizada por su intensa mirada, comprendió inmediatamente las intenciones del pelinaranjo y sin capacidad para resistirse al mismo impulso inclinó su rostro hasta que sus bocas se encontraron en un cálido beso, que progresó en tiempo y profundidad, como el de dos viejos amantes que aprenden a expresar su sentir a través de aquel contacto.

Cuando la necesidad de aire fue inminente, la separación fue un hecho del que Ichigo tomó provecho, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la pelinegra para besar con ansias la inmaculada piel.

Con transigencia, Rukia accedió a la maniobra, extasiada nuevamente por la sensación de la lengua de Ichigo remolinando sobre su pulso. Mas un 'pequeño' detalle le obligó a bajar la vista. Su mano, que anteriormente encerraba con parcial facilidad el diámetro de la 'otra zampakutou' de su compañero, ahora no alcanzaba a contenerla en su totalidad.

- ¡Oh por Dios! – proclamó soltando precipitadamente aquello que le impulsó a proferir la exclamación.

- … ¿¡Qué?!... – el muchacho consultó algo asustado (y decepcionado) por el tono y la repentina acción de la shinigami.

- Es… ¡es enorme! – Indicó la morena turbada, señalando el vientre de Ichigo, sin despegar la vista del lugar.

- Tu… ¿lo crees?- preguntó el joven observándose también, mientras su ego masculino comenzaba a expandirse cual supernova en su interior. Siendo sincero, jamás se había comparado con nadie (no era gay para andar mirando a sus compañeros en los baños), pero por los contenidos de la clase de biología sobre anatomía reproductiva, al parecer su tamaño era bastante mayor que el promedio.

- ¿¡Cómo es que eso…!? – consultó una muy pocas veces vista insegura Kuchiki.

Por el movimiento de su cara que se inclinó para ojear su propio abdomen, el pelinaranjo descifró exactamente a que se refería la muchacha.

Suspiró. Y aquí iban de nuevo. Segundo puntó comprobado, definitivamente Rukia era experta en romper momentos mágicos y acalorados con preguntas torpes y embarazosas. Pero esta vez… respondería con claridad, ¡la franqueza ante todo!

- Mira… - empezó titubeando – eso es parte normal de la anatomía… tu cuerpo esta preparado…

- ¿¡Para esa… COSA!?- Lo interrumpió alterada la joven.

- ¡Hey! ¡No le llames así! -

- ¿Y como demonios quieres que le llame?- discutió algo horrorizada – Si esperas un nombre más agradable ¡ni sueñes con que llegue a llamarle Chappy!- Obviamente, ese sería una tremenda ofensa para su adorado conejo.

- ¡Eso ni en mis peores pesadillas enana! Prefiero el adjetivo 'cosa' a que lo compares con ese horrible bicho… -

Un golpe en su cabeza le frenó de seguir insultando al poco agraciado conejo.

- No te metas con Chappy… - Amenazó la morena en un susurro.

- ¡Y tu no te metas con él!- habló al final con autoridad el pelopincho.

Irremediablemente Ichigo era de género masculino, y en cualquier especie del reino animal, esa zona es razón de orgullo para quien se jacte de ser un verdadero macho e insultar el miembro de un varón con nombres impropios significa herir profundamente sus sentimientos.

Rukia guardó silencio, pero continuó vigilando con desconfianza a la 'cosa'. Estaba demasiado cerca para su propia seguridad.

El muchacho ya más tranquilo, y estimulado por el silencio de la chica (por fin él había tenido en una discusión la última palabra), se aprestó para seguir con la explicación.

- Bien… - carraspeó - iba en que tu cuerpo esta preparado para… uhm… - vaciló el joven Kurosaki –… recibir cosas de mayor tamaño – largó de una vez - ¿o por donde crees que nacen los bebes?

Los ojos de la pelinegra por poco se salen de sus cuencas – ¡Tu me estas tomando el pelo! – acusó empujando su dedo en su esternón.

- ¿Es que en la sociedad de las almas no les enseñan nada? – Indagó él ya bastante desesperado ante la ignorancia de la shinigami.

La ahora cabizbaja muchacha se limitó a suspirar y a responder con sinceridad.

- Allí lo único que aprendes es a sobrevivir, primero como alma, y si tienes suerte de desarrollar poderes espirituales, a luchar como shinigami. A decir verdad, los nacimientos en la sociedad de las almas son sumamente escasos y habitualmente se producen exclusivamente en los clanes nobles – concluyó apaciblemente.

- Pero tú eres una Kuchiki – Comentó Ichigo, con un matiz mas calmo en su voz.

- No significa que se me enseñe del tema, además… tú conoces mi verdadero origen – expuso ella con desazón.

El pelinaranjo no pudo más que sentirse conmovido por la confesión y su anterior frustración se desvaneció junto con todo su pudor. Sentirlo con alguien de tal candidez era una soberana insensatez. Pero junto con esta premisa, una nueva conmoción le heló la conciencia. La culpa que comenzó a inundar cada fibra de su ser.

- Lo siento – musitó evitando la suave mirada de la pelinegra, girando su rostro en dirección a la puerta del armario.

- ¿De que…? – pretendió averiguar la chica, aun sin modificar su sugestiva localización. Sólo sus manos yacían en un lugar diferente, ahora apoyadas en sus pálidos muslos.

- Me aproveché… tu no sabias… - confesó él interrumpiéndola, bajando la cabeza con sumisión. El flequillo ocultaba su sombrío semblante.

- No te di muchas opciones – esta vez fue Rukia quien evitó el curso de la revelación. Su entonación entre seria y divertida tranquilizó en parte al shinigami sustituto, pero su remordimiento seguía tan vivo como al inicio.

- Si supieras… - Intentó proseguir.

- No, no sé, pero si me explicas…

- Si te explico me odiarías Rukia… lo que hice…

- Jamás podría odiarte Ichigo… mírame – tomó su mentón y lo forzó a voltear su rostro – lo que hicimos – enfatizó la última palabra - porque yo participe en ello aunque no tenía claro de que se trataba, fue una de las vivencias mas grandiosas que he experimentado en la vida, y… me alegra haberla compartido contigo… - finalizó su confidencia mientras depositaba un breve beso en sus labios.

- Te quité la inocencia Rukia, literalmente te arrebaté tu pureza - señaló con aflicción, creyéndose no merecedor de aquel gesto - No se que significado pueda tener eso en la sociedad de las almas, pero acá… -

- ¿Tú lo habías hecho antes? – preguntó con muestras de ansiedad la morena, rogando por escuchar lo que esperaba.

- No – dijo tajantemente el muchacho.

- Entonces yo te hice lo mismo, no hay resentimientos – apuntó testarudamente la chica, con cierto alivio en su faz.

- Rukia, cuando sepas… -

- Prometo no enfadarme, no insultarte, ni arrojarte cosas… y tampoco congelarte – enumeró graciosamente la menuda joven.

Ichigo no consiguió suprimir un esbozo de sonrisa ante el comentario.

- ¿Ni dibujar esos condenados monigotes?- sondeó sonriendo más abiertamente.

Rukia volvió a golpearlo con su puño en la sien. – No te pases de listo fresita-kun.

- No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad – declaró haciendo caso omiso del pseudónimo utilizado por la chica.

- Idiota

- Enana

Una alegre mueca colmó los rostros de ambos, y como si de una antigua costumbre se tratara, se abrazaron apaciblemente.

- Podría acostumbrarme a esto – murmuró Rukia sin soltarlo, con su rostro apoyado en uno de sus tonificados pectorales.

- Lo sé… yo también – Afirmó Ichigo posando su mentón sobre su cabeza.

Rukia aflojó sus brazos repentinamente y separó su rostro de su anterior cómoda superficie de descanso.

- Sólo dije que podría, no lo tomes tan a pecho – Se burló vivazmente.

- Aguafiestas – contestó el ceñudo muchacho, soltándola también.

Y como en un deja vu, el azul y el avellana se encontraron, y sus dueños atrapados por un magnetismo inexplicable unieron nuevamente sus bocas en un apacible beso, que poco a poco fue tornándose tan intenso como la relación que los unía desde el primer día que se conocieron.

- Hey… cabeza de zanahoria… me debes una explicación - articuló la chica entre besos.

- ¿Te importaría… si fuera práctica? – indagó Ichigo roncamente, sin lograr aceptar que realmente había sido él quien formuló la sugerente frase. Inequívocamente el tener a Rukia desnuda sentada en su regazo prorrogaba la sinapsis de sus neuronas y le forzaba a actuar como un autómata. Y su análoga condición, que incrementaba el roce de ciertas zonas algo sensibles, mermaba más su capacidad de discernir. Gracias a eso, había tentado su suerte, y ahora sólo quedaba aguardar para descubrir si sobrevendría su inmediata muerte… o un final feliz. Un pequeño estímulo quizás dirigiría su sino por un buen camino…

- Si vas incluyendo algo de teoría – sugirió la morena cuando él se apartó de su boca para succionar el lóbulo de su oreja. La muchacha lloriqueó complacida ante la sensación.

El pelinaranjo comprendía que se estaba metiendo en un embrollo… otra vez. Tratar un tema tan delicado abiertamente seguro le costaría varias neuronas fundidas. ¿Pero quien dijo que la vida era fácil? Y la suya se caracterizaba por ser una ruleta rusa. Quizás, si hablaba sinceramente y sin tapujos, como se propuso anteriormente, lograría un ambiente más cómodo que con burdas alegorías.

- Tenemos un trato – convino el atractivo muchacho volviendo a lanzarse sobre sus labios.

Continuará…

Lo se!! Soy una maldita pervertida! Y malvada!! xD

Nos leemos pronto!!


	4. Chapter 4

hi a tods!!!

Heme aqui para entregarles el ultimo capitulo de este fic. Debo reconocer que siento algo de nostalgia pues esta historia me ha traido muchas satisfacciones. El gran reconocimiento que he recibido como escritora de lemmons por parte de todos ustedes no deja de sorprenderme. Pero ya! basta de seriedad que me puede hacer daño! x3!

Como ya todos saben, este fic fue escrito de regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Kaoru240. Mujer! que manera de hacerte esperar para concluir tu obsequio! espero me perdones algun dia! x3 Pero el lapiz de chappy me trajo la inspiracion suficiente y logre acabarlo! tkmx loquilla!

Gracias tambien a todos quienes dejaron un comentario en el anterior capitulo: **Kaoru240, story love, Girl-Dark-Butterfly, kirara11, Ossalia, karenangel, Koraru-san, Maka009-chan, Miicaa, AngelYueGuang, Rukia13, Uchiha Katze, CaritoAC, Eva Vidal, shila-li, Hitokiri Nabiki-sama, Riznao, MaryJu-chan, Kikumaru Kumico, rromy, , zaki'LautnerC, MiStErY MaYu-ChAn, Sayu y Summer R. Lupin. **

Bueno, ya no prolongo mas la espera... espero que disfruten el capitulo!

oOo

El cielo adornado con matices anaranjados y violetas anunciaba la llegada del atardecer a la ciudad de Karakura. La majestuosa exhibición de la naturaleza era observada por un sinnúmero de parejas, que tomadas de la mano, suspiraban contemplando el romántico espectáculo.

Pero un singular par estaba ajeno a aquel fausto cuadro. Encerrados en un armario, completamente desnudos y acariciándose apaciblemente, Ichigo y Rukia no podían estar menos interesados en lo que en ese momento sucedía en el resto del mundo… y del cielo.

Se exploraban mutuamente con sus palmas y dedos, deambulando erráticamente en la piel del otro. Ella, con los ojos cerrados y sentada provocativamente sobre sus piernas; y él, en igual postura, pero con los ojos abiertos y estudiándola posesivamente. Un extraño dialogo se producía entre beso y beso, haciéndoles pronunciar frases discontinuas y palabras tremulantes.

- Tu cuerpo esta preparado para recibirme… aunque sea algo… grande – explicaba el chico de extravagante cabellera.

- ¿Algo?... ¡Eso es enorme Ichigo! – replicó súbitamente la muchacha, abriendo sus azules orbes.

- … Estas elevando mi ego ¿Sabías? – confesó el pelinaranja, rozando suavemente sus labios contra los de la menuda chica. Una de sus extremidades se acercaba peligrosamente al torso de la morena.

- Ese también ya es bastante grande… – Rukia suspiró audiblemente cuando uno de sus senos fue mimado con maestría.

- … Aunque sea grande… tu cuerpo puede… - reanudó el joven, persistiendo en su argumento. Sus inquietas palmas no cesaban de vagar por las erguidas colinas de la Kuchiki.

- Estas… ¿seguro?... ¿Lo has… mirado? – insistió tozudamente la chica entre gemidos, que se volvían a cada momento más audibles.

- Rukia… - le regaño quedamente, plantando intermitentes besos en sus labios.

- Lo sé, pregunta tonta… pero… soy algo pequeña… - intentó seguir debatiendo, a pesar de los insistentes besos del shinigami.

- Aunque seas enana…

La muchacha arrugó la frente ofendida ante el comentario y como protesta mordió el labio superior del sustituto.

- ¡Mierda Rukia! No tenías para que…

- ¡Y tú no tienes porque hacer hincapié en mi estatura! – reclamó ofuscada, clavando su mirada en él. El semblante de Ichigo repentinamente denotó diversión, acrecentando su irritación. Pero la inesperada declaración que sobrevendría la dejó totalmente aturdida, librando al muchacho del golpe que ésta pensaba propinarle.

- Para mí estas perfecta así… enana… - Musitó cerca de la comisura de sus labios. La sinceridad que transmitía la entonación de la oración privó de habla a la locuaz muchacha, haciéndole inclusive olvidar la para ella ofensiva última palabra de la frase.

- Tú ya pudiste con él… -. Continuó como si nada de lo anterior hubiese pasado – eso es más que prueba suficiente… - Ichigo capturó nuevamente su boca, privándola de responder. Su lengua ingresó presta en su cavidad oral, y sondeó sin tregua cada rincón.

- Buen… punto… - Corroboró inspirando una bocanada de aire, cuando el muchacho le dio al fin un respiro.

- Inténtalo… - Sugirió descaradamente el pelinaranjo con profunda voz, dejando que la lujuria asumiera el control. Se abofeteó mentalmente por la tan osada proposición, y el carmesí en su semblante aumentó súbitamente por la vergüenza.

"Si no arriesgas, no ganas". Arguyó para si mismo, intentando excusar su audaz conducta.

- ¿Q-Que?... tú… ¿tu quieres?... – Tartamudeó la chica separándose levemente de él, mirándolo con cierta inquietud.

- … Sólo si tú quieres… - añadió mansamente, suplicando mentalmente por una respuesta afirmativa.

- ¿Lastimará nuevamente…?

Y esa simple e inocente consulta bastó para hacerlo sentirse como basura. La sola idea de dañarla otra vez le aterrorizó. Quizás, dejar las cosas como estaban era la mejor opción.

- ¿Ichigo? – Insistió la Kuchiki.

Aunque no pretendiera proseguir debía responderle aquella pregunta. Su palabra estaba en juego y… se lo debía.

- No… no te lo puedo asegurar - habló con franqueza el chico, bajando su tez en el transcurso -, pero se supone que lastime sólo la primera vez –. El flequillo tapaba sus castaños iris.

Rukia reflexionó, aun insegura. Mantenía su opinión de que 'eso' era demasiado grande para ella… y para cualquiera. Pero su curiosidad era más inmensa que cierta parte de la anatomía del shinigami sustituto y pretendía averiguar como era el mecanismo que permitía que su cuerpo fuera capaz de albergar semejante… 'cosa'.

La total quietud de su compañero la sacó de sus contemplaciones, Ichigo ya no la acariciaba, y tampoco trataba de besarla persistentemente como hasta hace un momento.

- Oi – Lo llamó la pelinegra - ¿Hay alguien ahí? – preguntó al ver la abstraída actitud del chico.

- Yo – el muchacho levantó su abatida mirada – lo siento…

- Deja de disculparte por cosas que sucederían tarde o temprano – le amonestó Rukia con firmeza, sin saber con certeza sobre que parte de todo lo acontecido se excusaba esta vez Ichigo, pero dando precisamente en el clavo con su premisa.

El enajenamiento del pelinaranjo no hizo más que aumentar ante esa declaración. Ella estaba insinuando que… ¿ellos dos algún día…?... ¿A quien engañaba? Pensó con sorna. Debía reconocer que la tensión sexual entre ambos era tanta, que podía cortarse fácilmente con un cuchillo.

Con su característica poca paciencia, esta vez fue Rukia quien buscó la boca del muchacho, que con sorpresa, mas no desagrado, correspondió el beso de la shinigami.

Unión que fue indiscutiblemente entusiasta. Las vacilaciones del pelinaranja se disiparon mucho antes de que acabara el contacto. Ya no se resistiría a su sino. Porque al fin y al cabo, Rukia parecía ser quien constantemente alteraba su destino, y no podía negar que siempre, los cambios eran para mejor.

Descendió besando su mentón, su cuello y el inicio de su esternón, desviando luego su curso a la derecha, sin abandonar la pendiente de su trayectoria. Succionó dócilmente uno de sus pezones, mientras sus manos recorrían sus muslos con parsimonia. Rukia volvió a gimotear, ya sin reparos, curvando su espalda e inclinando hacia atrás su cabeza, permitiéndole total acceso a sus perfectos senos.

- Eso… se siente muy bien… - admitió entre quejidos. El chico, sin responder, se limitó a pasar su lengua por el montículo desatendido. Lograba advertir con claridad la imponente erección de su compañero rozando contra su vientre, y cuando él alzó su rostro para besarla al borde de su lóbulo, la morena posó sus manos en el naranjo cabello y murmuró en su oído.

- ¿Cómo?..

Ichigo mantuvo su imperturbable silencio; giró su faz para saber si su audición no lo había traicionado, y los trasparentes espejos de aquella alma, le respondieron con nitidez que lo escuchado era real. Sin antesala ni vacilación la tomó de las caderas, con sus ojos aun clavados en los de ella, y la indujo con un ligero empuje a elevarse levemente, dándole una clara señal de lo que quería. Rukia obedientemente ascendió unos centímetros, dándole espacio al pelinaranjo para ubicarse.

Recostándose sobre su espalda para ganar apoyo, el muchacho utilizó una de sus manos para situarse justo a su entrada y con la que mantuvo en su flanco, ejerció una tenue presión hacia abajo, mensaje que también Rukia captó sin problemas.

Lentamente, sin lograr disipar sus inseguridades, comenzó a descender su cuerpo, percibiendo con cada pulgada que avanzaba como una vez más su interior era invadido por la hombría de Ichigo. No pudo evitar soltar varios suspiros en el proceso. Esta vez, ni una pizca de dolor la había aquejado, solo una pequeña molestia que fue eclipsada ante el alucinante efecto que provocaba en roce de sus intimidades. Cuando completo el recorrido, quedando plenamente asentada sobre el pelinaranjo, emitió un agitado gimoteo.

Se sentía una vez más, inusualmente completa en carne y espíritu. Y constató que sus temores eran infundados, su menuda contextura había sido capaz de contener totalmente al dotado muchacho.

- W-wou… - Pronunció entrecortadamente.

- S-si… wou – apoyó el shinigami. En aquella posición se hallaba absolutamente dentro de Rukia. Definitivamente, su pequeño tamaño, en contraste con el suyo (en todo el sentido de la palabra), era algo a favor. La plenitud con que su sexo se encontraba rodeado y firmemente presionado era suficiente para llevarlo al final en ese mismo instante, teniendo que usar todo su autocontrol para evitarlo.

- ¿Y…? – Enunció tentativamente la chica.

- Debes… moverte - le indicó un azorado shinigami, una vez mas usando sus extremidades para mostrarle a Rukia a que se refería.

Comenzaba a entender la mecánica del asunto. Quien estuviera en la parte superior debía desplazarse. Probando, la pelinegra subió y bajó lentamente. Su lamento se confundió con el del chico.

- Maldición… Rukia… - Gimió roncamente el sustituto – es tan… apretado…

- ¿Eso es… malo? – Consultó con un dejo de desilusión la muchacha, con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas no por vergüenza, si no por la placentera sensación que acababa de asaltarla.

- No, en realidad… es demasiad bueno… - declaró sin miramientos Ichigo. Le era ajeno en demasía expresar su sentir, pero recordó haber prometido total sinceridad. Y al parecer, era algo que debería hacer con mayor frecuencia; la espontánea y satisfecha sonrisa que adornó el rostro de Rukia ante su revelación, valía más que mil llaves del Rey.

La chica mordió su labio inferior, en una acción netamente nervioso y sin esperar que el muchacho la animara a hacer el siguiente movimiento, oscilo su cuerpo nuevamente, con el mismo tortuoso ritmo, obligando al pelinaranja a proferir otro ahogado gruñido.

Los espasmos en su interior cada vez que el miembro de Ichigo se deslizaba dentro y fuera de ella le incitaban a gimotear desvalidamente, exponiendo su excitación sin poder controlarse. Estaba disfrutando más de lo que especuló posible. En el encuentro anterior, a pesar de experimentar un inmenso placer, lo extraña que resultaba para ella la situación, sin mencionar la incertidumbre acerca de que era lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos dos, bloqueó en cierto grado su goce. Pero ahora, con pleno conocimiento de lo que estaban haciendo, el contexto era muy diferente. Ichigo lo había llamado 'hacer el amor', y por la inmensidad de sensaciones que la colmaban en ese momento, sumado a la satisfacción de ver a su ceñudo 'amigo' enteramente extasiado gracias a ella, consideraba que aquel nombre era muy adecuado para aquel acto.

Dos personas uniendo sus emociones tan íntimamente no podía tener otra denominación.

Su tranquilo paso se prolongó por un tiempo, que Ichigo estimó placentero pero tormentoso. Y tal vez, se había vuelto algo masoquista, porque no le importó que Rukia mantuviera aquella marcha hasta casi llevarlo a la agonía. El paraíso parecía estar ahí, a un sólo paso, tan cerca y tan inalcanzable a la vez con aquel sutil balanceo. Era agobiante, pero sostuvo sus impulsos de mecer sus propia pelvis. No consideraba tan mala idea prolongar aquella tortura algo mas.

Pero Rukia entendió por si misma, sin mediar explicación, que si deseaba amplificar lo que estaba sintiendo, debía aumentar su ritmo. Tomando al pelinaranjo por sorpresa, comenzó a moverse con mayor ímpetu, provocando en ambos la misma reacción.

Un mar de sonoros gemidos.

Ya plenamente liberado de su anterior traba, Ichigo se asió a sus torneadas caderas y emprendió su propio balanceo, imitando casi al instante el compás de la morena.

La muchacha lloriqueó complacida. Con aquel nuevo paso todas las percepciones se incrementaban. Cada uno de sus sentidos resultó exacerbado al máximo. La piel en contacto hormigueaba como si cientos de estos insectos deambularan por ahí, lograba ver cada gota de sudor que comenzaba a bañar el torso y rostro del sustituto y a saborear lo salado del suyo propio cuando lamia sus labios en un intento por suprimir los erráticos gimoteos que brotaban de su garganta. Los graves y masculinos lamentos de Ichigo se mezclaban con los de ella en una extraña pero sugerente melodía. Y el picante aroma que colmaba el estrecho lugar calaba hondo en sus receptores olfativos, y lejos de desagradarle, la extraña fragancia parecía sumergirle más profundamente en aquel trance del que se hallaba presa.

Y nuevamente siguiendo su instinto, a pesar del cansancio que asaltaba sus piernas y al dolor muscular que comenzaba a experimentar en sus ya magullados muslos, aumentó una vez más la velocidad.

Sus pechos rebotaban al compás de sus acelerados desplazamientos. Prendado de aquel erótico panorama, Ichigo no era capaz de despegar la mirada de ellos. Su frenesí crecía segundo a segundo, su hombría estaba tan erguida que el inclemente ir y venir de las caderas de Rukia era ya dolorosamente satisfactorio. Se sentía en el borde de un abismo, en que solo era necesario un pequeño traspié para caer. Su primer encuentro sexual con la morena había sido sublime. Pero el actual, era indescriptible. Todo su cuerpo parecía bullir en un calor infernal, cada uno de sus músculos estaban tensos como una roca, como aguardando el momento final en el que se relajarían hasta el punto de hacerlo desplomarse si estuviera de pie. Era una suerte estar en aquella posición, porque con la violencia que todo su ser estaba experimentando placer, era indudable que la culminación sería tan potente que le dejaría privado de movilidad al menos por unos cuantos minutos.

Cuando Rukia aceleró por segunda vez, hasta lograr una feroz cadencia, Ichigo apretó los dientes con fuerza, tratando de retrasar su inminente eyaculación. Se aferró con urgencia a sus danzantes montículos, exprimiéndolos insistentemente, intentando comunicarle a su compañera que lo que hacía lo estaba llevando literalmente a la locura. Y el momento de delirio llegó un instante después sin que pudiera evitarlo. Con una fuerza tan abrumadora que le quitó la conciencia por unos segundos, el muchacho alcanzó su clímax mientras elevaba bruscamente su pelvis y estrujaba con rudeza los senos de la shinigami. La versión estrangulada del nombre de la morena se oyó en toda la habitación.

La firme penetración y la opresión en sus pechos fue el botón que detonó un también violento orgasmo en Rukia, que sufrió con abrumadora intensidad una oleada de placer que le recorrió de pies a cabeza, crispando cada fibra de su cuerpo. Su vientre convulsionó espásticamente, comprimiendo vigorosamente la hombría del pelinaranjo que ya descargaba desde hace unos instantes su esencia en su matriz. Temblando incontrolablemente se desplomó sobre el pecho de Ichigo, que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y respiraba con bastante dificultad.

oOo

Un peluche con forma de león, de un vistoso color amarillo y con una flor pegada en su oreja se colaba por la abierta ventana de la habitación del primogénito de la familia Kurosaki. Caminó sobre la cama del cuarto en penumbras, y bajó de ella con una habilidad poco usual para un ser de escasos veintisiete centímetros.

- Maldito Urahara – Murmuró con enfado – les das Gigais a cualquier estúpida alma que pise tu tienda – siguió protestando el simpático juguete - exceptuando mi amada onee-san, obviamente – agregó para si mismo – ¡pero no tienes nada para el Gran Kon! – terminó el parafraseo dándole una patada a lo primero que se cruzó en su camino, el bolso de Ichigo, que se encontraba en el piso en medio de la habitación.

- Ichigo ya llegó – observó los alrededores – ¡Y mi onee-san también! - exclamó al ver el morral de la shinigami tirado despreocupadamente sobre la cama. - ¿Estarán comiendo? – Abrió unos centímetros la puerta de la habitación, volviéndola a cerrar casi al instante mientras apoyaba la pequeña espalda tatuada con una cruz sobre el marco. Una preciosa niña de dulce apariencia llamándole 'Bostov' fue lo que le hizo retroceder. Un escalofrío recorrió su felpudo lomo al imaginarse siendo sometido nuevamente a la tortura de ser ataviado con afeminados vestidos. ¡No soportaba más ese tipo de humillaciones! Por eso necesitaba un gigai, ¡y no pararía hasta obtenerlo!

Se dirigió hacia el armario. Sería mejor que esperara al idiota de Ichigo escondido, porque ya estaba comprobado que en aquella habitación, si no se estaba bien oculto, de todos modos se corría peligro. El pobre diablo cabeza de toronja no tenía privacidad.

Deslizó la puerta del mueble dispuesto a entrar, pero el lugar ya estaba ocupado.

- Ichigo… ¿¡que!?… -. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, el muchacho estaba bien dormido. Solo obtuvo un rezongo de su parte y un cambio de posición, que reveló la presencia de una segunda persona en el lugar. La azabache cabellera que se dejaba entrever tras uno de los brazos de un 'desnudo' Ichigo, como reparó inmediatamente el animalito, no podía ser de otra mas que de su querida shinigami.

- ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! – Gritó el alma modificada con lágrimas en sus ojos de botón - ¿¿¡QUE LE HICISTE A MI ONEE-SAN!?? – alarido que bastó para despertar no sólo al pelinaranjo, si no también a la hasta entonces, prácticamente oculta Rukia, que alzó su torso aun adormilada.

- O… Onee…

El muñeco se desplomó. Ver a su adorada shinigami desnuda fue más de lo que su esponjoso cuerpo pudo soportar. Si hubiese tenido sistema circulatorio, el pobre Kon hubiese estado en ese momento desangrándose por hemorragia nasal.

oOo

Sus ojos se abrieron gradualmente sacándolo poco a poco de su estado adormilado. Se desperezó con lentitud acomodándose sobre un costado de su cuerpo. Aún aletargado estiró sus extremidades, tocando en el proceso el respaldo de su cama con sus manos. No recordaba con precisión la última vez que había tenido un despertar tan pacifico, y no solo se refería a la ausencia de los gritos y golpes de su inmaduro padre.

Advirtiendo una reconfortante sensación de alivio y relajo en toda su musculatura se tumbó de espalda disfrutando un momento más de la infrecuente situación. Incluso su 'pequeño' y vergonzoso problema matinal no había hecho acto de presencia esa mañana, rompiendo así una tradición que se extendía ya desde el inicio de su pubertad.

Intentó buscarle explicación a tan apacible condición, aspirando a repetirlo a voluntad siempre que su extenuación física así lo requiriera. Pero cuando su mente aun aturdida por el sopor consiguió despejarse y recapitular los hechos del día anterior, la idea de practicarlo nuevamente no le pareció tan accesible. Necesitaba la cooperación de una menuda pelinegra que frecuentemente disfrutaba contradiciéndole hasta en el más mínimo punto.

Restregó sus ojos con ambos puños y se palmoteó con algo de brusquedad las sonrojadas mejillas, al tiempo que se incorporaba hasta hallarse sentado en la cama. No es que hubiese quedado en malos términos con Rukia, pero tampoco habían aclarado con exactitud la relación que los uniría de ahora en adelante. Y conociéndose, intuía que la evolución a algo más que amigos sería un proceso gradual, complicado y bochornoso. Y de su compañera podía augurar lo mismo.

"A pesar de lo que compartimos"

Una tonalidad más intensa de escarlata cubrió su rostro. Turbado pasó una de sus manos por su naranjo cabello.

Al menos la conversación posterior no había sido del todo incomoda; e incluso concluyó como usualmente acababan todas sus interacciones…

_- Bien… - articuló algo tenso. En realidad no tenía nada que decir, pero el silencio generado al estar nuevamente solos (y completamente vestidos) le estaba crispando los nervios. Necesitaba encontrar alguna frase que disminuyera algo la tirantez del ambiente, y que a la vez, no resultara muy fuera de contexto. Empuñó y relajó sus manos un par de veces, intentando aligerar su nerviosismo. _

_Sentada sobre su cama, la Kuchiki lo miró expectante, seguramente esperando que acabara la oración. _

_Se revolvió en su silla e inspiró aire profundamente, rogando porque el incremento de oxigeno en su sistema le proveyera alguna idea. Milagrosamente, aquella técnica pareció funcionar. Convenía que cierto punto fuera discutido y zanjado en ese preciso instante. El resto podía esperar… _

_- Debes prometer que si tienes alguna duda, será a mí a quien le preguntes – Su ceñudo entrecejo se acentuó – a mí y a nadie más. – El solemne tono utilizado por el pelinaranjo no daba pie a replicas. _

_La morena se limitó a asentir una vez y a alzar sus hombros, como si le restara importancia al asunto. _

_- ¡Y por nada del mundo vuelvas a investigar por tu cuenta en algún maldito manga! – Continuó advirtiendo el muchacho elevando poco a poco su voz. _

_La faz de Rukia mostró rastros de desilusión. _

_- Pero…- Intentó replicar la chica, siendo interrumpida al instante. _

_- ¡Pero nada! Con eso solo lograras confundir más las cosas.- Argumentó Ichigo. Cruzó sus brazos y mantuvo su seria actitud. _

_- Está bien, lo prometo. – Accedió la pelinegra - Pero si me aseguras no responder con monosílabos ni tartamudear como un retardado – puntualizó enfrentando su mirada. _

_- ¡Yo no tartamudeo! – Se defendió ofendido el sustituto, pasando por alto la última insultante palabra de la chica de azules orbes. _

_- Y Chapi es horrendo.- Planteó la muchacha con sorna. _

_- De hecho... _

_Una almohada voló directo a la cara del joven Kurosaki, y aterrizó con precisión en su objetivo, aventándole la cabeza hacia atrás. _

_- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Enana violenta! – El pelinaranja estrujó furiosamente el cojín entre sus manos._

_- ¡¡Estúpido insensible!! ¡No te atrevas a insultar a Chappy! O… _

_- ¡¡¿O qué?!! _

_- ¡O me dedico a investigar cada uno de los mangas de Chizuru y Asano! – Amenazó con tal convicción que a Ichigo no le quedó más remedio que guardarse el par de palabrotas que tenía acopiadas en la punta de su lengua para dedicarle al peludo engendro. _

Se puso de pie y bostezó alongándose en el proceso. Sin planearlo su mirada se fijó en una verde esfera con apariencia de caramelo ubicada sobre su escritorio.

¿Sería conveniente devolver a su cuerpo a Kon?

Meditó unos instantes esa opción, tomando en sus manos el león de peluche ahora inerte que también reposaba en el mueble.

_- ¡MALDITO INFELIZ! ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI ONEEE SAN?! – El pequeño muñeco trataba en vano de golpear al muchacho que lo sostenía de una oreja con su brazo estirado hacia delante. Gruesas gotas colgaban de sus negros ojos. – ¡YA VERAS LO QUE PASA CUANDO TE ALCANCE! – con sus algodonosas patas trataba de patear el torso del shinigami sustituto. El alma modificada se despertó varios minutos después de su descubrimiento, y como propulsado por un resorte se lanzó a atacar al pelinaranjo muchacho. _

_-¿Rascarme con tus garras de género?- Consultó Ichigo con cansancio. Con una de sus manos frotaba su frente, cerrando a la par sus ojos. Los gritos de Kon le taladraban el cráneo y amenazaban con provocarle una terrible jaqueca. _

_- ¡MALDITO! ¡MALDITO! ¡MALDITO! ¡¡TE OOOODIOOOOOOOOO!! – continuaba chillando mientras pataleaba a velocidades vertiginosas. _

_- ¡CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! – Le exigió también a todo pulmón el irritado chico. _

_- ¡NUNCA! ¡¡NO ME CALLARÉ!! - Bramó colérico el juguete empuñando una de sus zarpas - ¡Le diré a todo el mundo que abusaste de mi pobre onee san! _

_- Cerrarás la boca si sabes lo que te conviene – Ichigo entrecerró los parpados. Pero la amenaza no resultó como esperaba. _

_- ¿O qué? ¡¿Me mataras?! – El león arrastró las palabras - Moriría gustoso con tal de defender el honor de mi Onee san. – El imaginativo peluche concibió una escena en que Rukia corría a abrazarle; y él, vestido de súper héroe, aplastaba con su pie la cabeza de un Ichigo muy similar a su Hollow. – Cuando lo sepa Byakuya… ¡o tu padre!_

_Una vena en la sien del muchacho pulsaba frenéticamente. - ¡¡Suficiente!! – _

_Ichigo introdujo bruscamente su mano en la boca del muñeco de felpa, que emitía sonidos amordazados ante la intrusión de un puño en su hocico. Pronto el león amarillo dejó de moverse y el chico observó victorioso el Soul Candy entre sus dedos. _

_- Ichigo, ¿Qué…?- Rukia, ataviada con un simple vestido amarillo cruzó el umbral de su habitación y miró aturdida el cuadro. _

_- Se quedará así hasta que deje de armar alboroto. – Fue la simple respuesta dada por el muchacho. _

Francamente, dudaba que Kon hubiese dejado atrás tan fácilmente el berrinche. Guardó la píldora en uno de los cajones del escritorio y su inanimado cuerpo lo metió bajo su cama. Esperaría un par de días para volver a activar al Kaizou Konpaku.

Abrió su armario y no pudo evitar el que nuevamente su sangre se agolpara profusamente en su rostro. Cogió una camisa y un pantalón raudamente para evitar que su mente comenzara a divagar hacia terrenos peligrosos. Se vistió con prontitud eludiendo recordar sus recientes actividades con la morena. Si se ponía a repasar los hechos, el inminente encuentro con la shinigami le azoraría más de lo inevitable.

Bajó los peldaños de la escalera de dos en dos, ansioso por dejar atrás de una vez la euforia que lo invadía (entre más pronto la enfrentara, mejor), mas cuando llegó a la cocina se llevó una decepción. La única ocupante del lugar se trataba de su pequeña hermana de rubios cabellos.

- ¡Buenos días Ichi nii! – Saludó la chiquilla revoloteando por la habitación.

- Oi Yuzu – Contestó escuetamente el joven dirigiéndose al refrigerador. Pretendía no evidenciar su desencanto, pero jamás fue bueno ocultando sus emociones. Para su buena suerte, la atareada gemela ni siquiera se percató de su extraño humor.

- Llegas justo a tiempo – la muchacha guardaba en un gran bolso algunos moldes – Quede de ir a casa de Saya-chan a enseñarle a hacer galletas – el cierre de la cartera hizo un sonoro chirrido al ser cerrado. – ¡Y se me esta haciendo tarde!

- ¿Karin ya se fue a su juego de futbol? – El muchacho sacó una caja de leche y la puso sobre la pequeña mesa del lugar.

- Hace un rato, – contestó la niña - dijo que llegaría a medio día. - Cargó el pesado morral en sus hombros.

- ¿Y el viejo? – Consultó sacando un vaso de la gaveta superior.

- En la clínica; – explicó – creo que hay una epidemia de gripe en la ciudad. – Me siento culpable por no poder ayudarle… pero ya me había comprometido con Saya-chan…

- El viejo puede sólo – le tranquilizó. Conocía el carácter atento de su hermana y sabía que si no le otorgaba alentadoras palabras la dulce muchacha se marcharía con la conciencia inquieta.

A la chica se le iluminó el rostro y le sonrío con alivio.

- Hay tostadas aun tibias para ti y Rukia chan – Ichigo se volvió a sonrojar con la sola mención de su nombre – y suficiente comida para todos – Yuzu se dispuso a partir – Yo regresaré apenas pueda.

- Tranquila, estaremos bien – le calmó por segunda vez. La niña esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

- Adiós Ichi nii – se despidió agitando su brazo. - ¡Nos vemos mas tarde!

Ichigo cabeceó en respuesta.

El sonido de la puerta le indicó que su hermana ya se había marchado.

Después de todo, al parecer su día no estaba comenzado del todo mal. Con el viejo ocupado en el consultorio al menos se libraba de la repetición del interrogatorio de la jornada anterior.

_- ¡Hijo mío! – exclamó Isshin al entrar a la cocina de la casa. Ichigo y Rukia cenaban restos de comida almacenados por Yuzu en el congelador. - ¡¿Me extrañaste?! – el pueril hombre se acercaba a grandes zancadas al pelinaranjo, pero a mitad de camino se percató de la presencia de la morena y cambio la dirección de sus pasos. - ¡Mi hermosa tercera hija! ¡Me alegra que consolaras a mi pobre e idiota hijo! – con los brazos abiertos se dirigía directo a la shinigami. Un puño obstaculizó el cumplimiento de su cometido. _

_El hombre elevó su pulgar en forma aprobatoria – Así me gusta hijo, que protejas tu territorio – pronunció a media voz, con los nudillos de su primogénito aun incrustados en sus fauces. Cayó estrepitosamente al piso volviendo a incorporarse al instante, y partió como un bólido hacia el cuadro de su bella esposa. _

_- ¡Masaki! ¡Nuestro hijo ya es todo un hombre!- pregonaba emocionado hasta las lágrimas – ¡desde ya defiende a su futura esposa!- Una poderosa patada en su espalda lo tumbo dejándolo tirado en el suelo, aparentemente inconciente. _

_- Gracias Karin – el muchacho suspiró aliviado. Su hermana intervino justo a tiempo para impedir una nueva acometida de sangre a sus pómulos. _

_- No es nada, Ichi nii – la morena de las mellizas se sentó a su lado. – le he tenido ganas desde hace rato – declaró amargamente – nos ha avergonzado toda la tarde a Yuzu y a mi en la reunión de padres. _

_- Buenas noches Ichi nii, Rukia chan – saludó la recién mencionada que en ese instante también ingreso al cuarto. La muchacha se dirigió inmediatamente a la alacena y comenzó a sacar algunos alimentos. _

_Ambos shinigamis respondieron a la vez, y se miraron turbados ante la coincidencia. _

_Karin los observó con suspicacia. _

_- ¿Algo interesante que comentar?- preguntó poniendo los brazos tras su cabeza. _

_Ichigo la vio con pavor. Realmente a veces su hermana asustaba. _

_- Nada digno de mencionar – contestó Rukia usando su voz colegial, haciendo gala de sus dotes de actuación. Ichigo no sabía si golpearse la frente o golpear a la pelinegra sentada frente a él. _

_La mordaz Kurosaki alzó una ceja. Pero su posterior acotación fue impedida por la conocida voz del progenitor de la familia. _

_- ¡ICHIGO! - su padre regresaba al ataque, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Pestañeo un par de veces y puso una mano bajo su mentón, mientras examinaba atentamente a su hijo. Se acercó paulatinamente sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Con su cara a un par de centímetros de la de Ichigo continuó estudiándole con detalle, centrándose particularmente en su semblante. _

_- Hay algo diferente… – Comentó el hombre mas para si mismo que para el resto. _

_Ichigo tragó saliva nervioso. Su manzana de Adam subió y bajó perceptiblemente. No era posible que el viejo supiera algo con solo mirarlo… ¿O si? _

_- Mmhh – el hombre se acariciaba la barba mientras seguía su indagación. Inclinó su cabeza seguramente para ver a su hijo desde otro ángulo. _

_De pronto giró su rostro y observó a Rukia. Y luego a Ichigo, y luego a Rukia nuevamente. Repitió un par de veces el movimiento y su quijada tocó el suelo. _

_- Ustedes… – comenzó a enunciar el inmaduro hombre – ¡OH MY GOOOOD! – Gritó eufórico mientras lloraba a mares - ¡¡¡USTEDES....MPHH!!! – _

_Ichigo amordazó a su padre con su mano impidiéndole concluir la oración. ¡No permitiría que el viejo lo dijera en voz alta!_

_- ¡No digas una estupidez viejo pervertido!- _

_- Peeerdhho – logró balbucear Isshin. _

_- ¡Ni una palabra! – Un potente puñetazo se estrelló en la nariz del insistente hombre y lo mandó volando contra la pared. _

_- ¡Eso te enseñara a mantener la boca cerrada! – pregonó el pelinaranjo girando para volver a su lugar en la mesa. Una patada en plena columna estropeó sus planes. _

_- ¡Que ya no seas virgen no significa que me hayas superado!, ¡estúpido hijo mío! – vociferó su padre con sus brazos en jarra. _

_Ruborizándose en todas las tonalidades de rojo posible, negó la tesis de su progenitor, y ante la insistencia de su padre volvió a negarlo, y por si quedaba alguna duda, lo negó otra vez, mientras le asestaba sendos golpes en la mandíbula. Agudizo el oído, pues no le hubiese extrañado oír cantar un gallo a lo lejos. _

_Cuando al fin el silencio volvió a reinar en la cocina (Ishhin yacía inconciente con su rostro desfigurado), la deportista de las gemelas realizó un comentario que le reavivó la vergüenza. _

_- Sólo una cosa Ichi nii – dijo la pelinegra con una mueca divertida - ¿Cómo sabías lo que iba a decir el viejo?_

_El muchacho se quedó rígido por unos instantes. - Mhh... yo… olvidé… tarea… - Y salió disparado corriendo a su habitación. A mitad de las escaleras llamó a viva voz. - ¡Rukia! ¡¿Qué mierda esperas?! – Era peligroso que la muchacha continuara cerca de su inquisitiva hermana._

_- Yo no tengo tarea – alegó la shinigami sorbiendo el último trago de su caja de jugo. _

_- ¡Claro que si enana! ¡'E S A' tarea! – descendió unos peldaños y le hizo un gesto desesperado, que Rukia pareció entender._

_- ¡Oh! – Exclamó la Kuchiki, abandonando su asiento - ¡E S A tarea! – Nuevamente recurría a su fingida voz. Ichigo consideró seriamente re matarla. _

_- Seguro se saca un diez – opinó Karin cuando Rukia se hubo ido. _

_- ¿Porque lo dices Karin-chan?- consultó extrañada Yuzu, que ahora vestía un delantal y cargaba un sartén en sus manos. _

_- Parece tener actitudes – respondió la joven con malicia. _

Se sirvió del frío lácteo y volvió a guardar la caja en la nevera. Cogió una de las tostadas y la mordió indiferente. ¿Dónde estaba metida la enana? Aunque era más perezosa que él a la hora de levantarse su tardanza ya comenzaba a extrañarle. Quizás, al igual que él, tuvo dificultades para conciliar el sueño la noche anterior. ¡Pero ella era la gran culpable!

_- Enana, creo que deberías ir a dormir – Ichigo se percató que la morena apenas lograba mantener los ojos abiertos mientras dibujaba en su block, tirada en el piso de su dormitorio. Era uno de esos escasos instantes en que podía observarla sin reparos, y aunque se encontraba maravillado con su belleza su conciencia le obligó a hacer lo correcto. _

_La muchacha se estiró como gato recién despertado, ignorando lo provocativa que resultaba esa imagen para el pobre pelinaranja, que la escrutó embelezado. _

_Sin decir palabra, Rukia se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la puerta. El muchacho no le quitaba los ojos de encima. – Buenas noches Ichigo – tomó la perilla y la giró._

_- Buenas noches, Rukia – se despidió el chico en una profunda voz. De poseer el valor que exhibía en batallas para asuntos sentimentales, le hubiese pedido que se quedara. Pero su valía en esos temas era totalmente nula. _

_La muchacha permaneció estática por un momento, quizás meditando sus actos. Pero luego soltó el picaporte y retrocedió sobre sus pasos para dirigirse directamente a la cama en la que Ichigo se hallaba recostado. Tomándolo por sorpresa unió impetuosamente sus labios con los de él. _

_La morena pretendió acabar con la apacible caricia tras solo unos cuantos segundos, pero la gran mano del sustituto tras su cuello le impidió la retirada. El pelinaranjo profundizó el beso ganando un ahogado gemido de la Kuchiki, que cedió ante la sugestiva insistencia de su compañero para que separara los labios. _

_Con su brazo libre rodeo la delgada cintura de la pequeña mujer, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo y obligándole a reposar sobre él. Su lengua serpenteo delicadamente dentro de la boca de la muchacha, y gruño gravemente por el disfrute que le originaba el saborear nuevamente su interior. Deslizó lentamente la mano que descansaba en su cuello por la curvatura de su hombro y descendió por su brazo en un tenue roce, haciendo temblar a la muchacha. _

_Aprovechando la recuperación de su movilidad por la retirada de la palma de Ichigo de su nuca, la pelinegra terminó el contacto abruptamente. _

_Trató de besarla nuevamente, pero ella evitó el contacto girando su faz. _

_Ichigo le miró decepcionado, y por un momento, creyó ver el temple de la morena flaquear. _

_- Acaba la tarea – la chica señaló el ejercicio de matemáticas a medio terminar en su cuaderno, ahora abandonado en el rincón de su cama. Su traviesa sonrisa le otorgó al muchacho la convicción de que lo había hecho a propósito. Aunque no albergaba gran rencor contra ella; mas bien, no se quejaría si a futuro la shinigami maquinaba similares emboscadas. _

_- Perra – le reprochó, solo para no salirse de su personaje. Aunque su modulación no fue del todo convincente. _

_- Pervertido – le acusó ella alejándose del lecho, y partió sin mas de su habitación. _

Como invocada por telepatía, en ese preciso momento la chica bajaba distraídamente las escaleras, leyendo interesada un grueso libro.

Ichigo, que bebía en ese momento un trago de leche, súbitamente advirtió una elevación de temperatura en su cara y carraspeó cuando cierta parte del líquido que bebía se desvío a su vía aérea. Comprensiblemente la muchacha, advirtiendo el sonido, inspeccionó al causante del bullicio.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, en ambos el color carmín adornó sus facciones. El muchacho sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar su turbación., y ansió cambiar el tren de sus pensamientos a algo diferente a sus anteriores recuerdos. Cuando notó que el extenso texto en manos de Rukia se trataba nada menos que del ejemplar de cubierta roja propiedad de Keigo Asano, todas sus pecaminosas ideas fueron dejadas atrás.

- ¡Enana!, – Gruñó avanzando hacia ella – ¡que te advertí sobre este tipo de lectura! - le regañó arrebatándole el libro. La muchacha no logró reaccionar a las prestas acciones del pelinaranjo.

- ¡Ichigo! – Se quejó la pelinegra - ¡Es con fines educativos! – Discutió tratando de alcanzar el ejemplar de las manos del sustituto. A pesar de su agilidad, la diferencia de tamaño le imposibilitaba conseguir su misión, por más brincos que diera.

- Prometiste hacerme cualquier tipo de pregunta – le recriminó el chico – estas faltando a tu palabra. – Su semblante manifestaba decepción.

La muchacha suspiró rendida, bajando sus antes alzadas manos. Bufó exageradamente y cruzó sus brazos. Elevó sus pupilas en dirección al techo, seguramente pensando en alguna consulta.

- Bien – comenzó la pelinegra – en realidad hay una cosa…

Ichigo espero atento, aun con el libro encumbrado sobre su cabeza en caso de que se tratara de una treta de la mañosa shinigami.

- Tampoco la explican en el libro – señaló a las alturas.

El pelinaranjo ya se estaba impacientando.

- Lo busqué y busqué, pero no conseguí nada… –

- ¡¡¿Podrías hacer la maldita pregunta de una vez?!! – exigió el pelinaranjo. Su hostil expresión habría espantado a cualquiera.

- ¡Allá voy! ¡Estúpido impaciente! – Rezongó la pequeña con su angelical rostro desfigurado por la irritación - ¿Que demonios significa 'protección'? – Formuló. - ¿Acaso se debe ejecutar algún tipo de Kidou? ¿¡Y de que diablos hay que protegerse!? –

El pesado libro cayó de la mano de Ichigo produciendo un ruido sordo al chocar contra piso.

- Mierda…

**Fin (?)**

Yo y mis finales abiertos! x3

secuela… mmm… no lo se.. OVA,,,, quizás (?)

Habrá tenido consecuencias el descuido de Ichigo? x3

Seguro muchs creian que el nombre del fic se debia a que Ichi le enseña ciertas cosas a Rukia, pero en realidad, esta inspirado en este ultimo segmento de la historia. Un dia, en mis acaloradas (en todo el sentido de la palabra) y extensas charlas con mi amiga Kaoru, le explique que tenia en mente esa ultima escena para un fic, y que queria encerrarlos en un armario. El como y porque, no lo tenia claro. Y fue un par de semanas mas tarde, cuando se acercaba el cumpleaños de ella, que me decidi a escribirlo y salio esta locura, prácticamente completa.. y en apenas unos tres días!! Y fue asi, como el 19 de julio se lo obsequie para su cumpleaños, y comencé a publicarlo en fragmentos en el foro.

Fue una gran experiencia escribirlo, llena de altos y bajos… algunas situaciones me hicieron incluso pensar en abandonarlo, pero mi amiga no se lo merecia. Ademas, que en realidad fue solo una tontera y ahora me arrepiento de haberlo descontinuado por tanto tiempo.

Deben estar aburrids de leer estas divagaciones xD!

Mejor les dejo una buena noticia… estoy planeando un nuevo fanfic Ichiruki, obviamente lemmon!!. Que mas podria escribir yo? x3

Solo les adelanto que Ichigo sufrira en manos de nuestra adorada Shinigami =3!!

Espero les haya gustado el final, a mi aun no me convence del todo =/

Eso seria todo por ahora! Cambio y fuera!

Que Urahara sama ls acompañe! ;D


End file.
